Spirit Reaper
by CynderBaby
Summary: Karin Kurosaki still has the powers of a Master inside of her, so does Toshiro Hitsugaya. But what will happen when they get dragged into the world where Masters were born and meet the Flame Protector and it's Master? If you haven't read my first story of Bleach, this story will only confuse you. M rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! The wait is over! The second story is out! This is the story that continues the first story I wrote of Bleach. If you read the author note from that story, you pretty much know what this story is. If not, I'll just say it here. This story is a sort of crossover of another story I'm writing on FictionPress, but I'll only put Bleach since it's not really a series or something. If you want to check it out to get some idea about the other story, I've written the name on the first story. Either way, I've been working and writing my hands off to get that story finished. It's weird how I'm still able to write. Also, I've seen the newest Bleach episodes, but I'll make up some new captains because I want to. Either way, let's not wait anymore and get this long waited story started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own the other story**

**Chapter 1: Darkness is Everywhere**

* * *

Karin Kurosaki, a young 13 years old girl who lives Karakura town, was walking through the town. She had black hair tied in a small pony-tail at the back of her head and was wearing a blue and white sailor fuku, which was her school uniform. She didn't feel like changing. She was walking along the streets along with her brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, who was a Substitute Soul Reaper. He had spiky orange hair, tall and had sideburns. He was in his Soul Reaper form, which had changed in the last 17 months. First of all, it consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, are around his neck as collars. They were on their way to the Soul Society for Karin's training. 17 months ago, Karin was taken to the Soul Society by a man who wanted to kill her, Merlik. She had a Spirit, a being from a world and similar to a Zanpaktou, living within her. A flame Spirit called FlameWolf, a wolf of flames basically with burning eyes and three tails. She had been in the Soul Society to make sure she was safe, while finding out she was a Master. That's the name of the ones who have Spirit living inside of them. Her and two of her Soul Reaper friends, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, were training along with the Captain of Squad 9, Alice Skysilver. She hadn't been able to train because Ichigo lost his powers 17 months ago. She had thought Ichigo was insane, thinking someone else was her brother and had even forgotten about FlameWolf. She wanted to get some training in from the long break, wanting to use FlameWolf again. They arrived at Kisuke Urahara place, the man who was going to help them into the Soul Society. They went down to the basement of his small shop, seeing him waiting for the two of them with a young woman named Yoruichi Shihouin. Kisuke was a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and blond, almost pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He wore dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. The design of his coat is almost the opposite of a Captains haori. He was also carrying a fan which he sometimes uses to hide his face. He was wearing a pair of traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that usually shadows his eyes. Ichigo called him Mr. Hat and Clogs because of this. Yoruichi is a slender and dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes, allowing for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. Shunpo is a move both she and the Captain of Squad 2, Soi-Fon, is able to use. How it's used, Karin didn't know.

"Well, I see you two are ready to leave? Captain Skysilver is waiting for you along with Captain Hitsugaya." Kisuke said, the two nodding.

"Well, I guess I should come with you. Should I take you on my back or will Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked Karin.

"I'd rather you do it then Ichigo. He's to careless." Karin answered, making Ichigo huff.

"Then let's get going." she said, Karin jumping on her back. They went through the door, three Hell Butterflies with them. A Hell Butterfly was a messenger and is prof that people can travel through the Senkaimon. If you didn't have one with you, you would get a hard time getting through. They got through pretty easily, making Karin's impatient a bit more bearable. On the other side of the Senkaimon, Alice and Toshiro were waiting, like Kisuke had said. Toshiro was short and had short, spiky, white hair, which seemed to be brushed down after 17 months. Alice had talked to Momo and according to her, that is how he used to have his hair before he became a Soul Reaper turquoise eyes He was wearing a normal sleeveless Captain white haori and a normal Soul Reaper Kimono. He looked like the same age as Karin, but he was shorter then her. He was wearing a long, turquoise scarf. Karin recognized it, he used to have it as his Zanpaktou tied to. What he had now was a small chain, but the star-like shaped clip was still there. He was a Master as well, a Master of Time. His Spirit was called Timedrano, half dragon, half wolf. He had dragon wings and his front legs and a bit of his face and his left eye was dragon as well. While his body, tail, back legs and the rest of his face was of a wolf. Alice, the new Captain of Squad two, was from another world. In that world, being a Master was sort of normal. Alice had gotten taller and her hair wasn't in a tail anymore, so you could see how long it was. She still had ice blue eyes and still had the bluish gloves on. Her Kimono was a normal Soul Reaper Kimono. She used to be a master, and she kinda still was. When she was home in her own world, she was the Master of two Spirits. One of them had become her Zanpaktou. But she still had the other one, but her powers had gone completely when she came here the first time she was here. But she had slowly recovered them.

Her Zanpaktou was strapped to her back by a long, blue scarf.

"Hello, Karin. Nice to see you again!" Alice smiled at her. Karin smiled back, Toshiro smiling as well. Ichigo noticed it, making him a bit annoyed. Toshiro felt his anger growing, sweat dropping.  
"Is something wrong, Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked. Ichigo just looked at him weird, making him a bit scared. Karin heard him groaning and looked over at him.

Ichigo, please stop. You're annoying." Karin said, Ichigo focusing on her now.

"It's not me." he said, defending himself.

"How about, I'll get their training under way and you can go and and meet the new Captains." Alice said. They all agreed on that, Toshiro and Karin following Alice and Ichigo went over to Squad 6. He ran into the Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto. She was also a Master, like Karin and Toshiro. Her wary blond hair was shorter now then it was 17 months ago, stopping short at her shoulders. It was also curling near her chin. The left side of it hangs over her face. She had blue eyes, full lips and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. Her Soul Reaper uniform is normal, but she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders

"Hi, Ichigo! What's up?" she asked, Ichigo holding up a hand in greeting.

"I was going to see the new Captains. You know where they are?" he asked, Rangiku thinking.

"Well, I saw Momo with Izuru a second ago. You should ask them." she said, pointing to where she thought where they were.  
"Thanks. Oh, are you going to train with Karin and Toshiro?" he asked, putting a bit more strength on ''Toshiro''. Rangiku thought for a second, then laughing a bit. "What?" he asked.

"You should stop worrying. And if they do get together, they'll be so cute." she squealed, running before Ichigo could hit her in the head.

"You said what to him?" Karin asked once Rangiku came to the training area.

"What else should I have said there? Besides, it's totally true!" she squealed, making them both slightly blush.

"N-no it's not!" she said, Toshiro knowing she was lying. The two of them had actually already become a couple. 17 months ago they had confessed to each other, but they had kept their lips sealed about it. Rangiku however, had been very suspicious around them before. Since it's been 17 months they've seen each other, talking about what happened then has been a bit embarrassing for Karin. For Toshiro as well. Rangiku could see right through them, so could Alice to for that matter.

"Either way, you two love birds can have some time for yourselves after the training." she smiled.

"Alice!" they both yelled, Toshiro forgetting for a second there that she was a Captain. Aw, how cute. Her Zanpaktou, Cyrilia snickered. Blergh, too much cute for my taste. Her Spirit, Helldra stuck his tongue out. You're such a party popper. Cyrilia said. _Could you two discus this without me? I don't want to get involved._ Alice asked, the two nodding. Cyrilia was a huge, Ice dragon. Her wings were gigantic, she had dark blue horns, and her scales were all ice blue. Helldra was also a dragon. Crimson color body and wings with blood red eyes.

"You three ready?" she asked, them all nodding. Alice drew her Zanpaktou, Toshiro and Rangiku doing the same and Karin's rigth arm started glowing.

* * *

**Some time later...**

* * *

"Ouch, that hurts." Karin yelped, the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana, was healing her a bit after her training. Her right arm was badly burned, making her get pain.

"Sorry, but you've been very hurt. How did this happen anyway?" Retsu asked.

"Alice was training me, Toshiro and Rangiku, but I hadn't used my powers in a bit and Rangiku got me annoyed and I went over the top." she explained. Retsu sighed a bit, hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said, her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, coming in.

"Captain Unohana, Head Captain Yamamoto wants to have all the Captains in his office now. Should I take care of Karin?" she reported, Retsu shaking her head.

"Karin's already fine to leave. Why don't you wait in Captain Hitsugaya's office. You remember where that is, right?" she asked, Karin nodding. She got out of the bed and started walking towards Squad 10's office. Lover boy sure has gotten better. FlameWolf said, Karin sighing. _You're still gonna call him that?_ Karin asked, FlameWolf nodding. Karin sighed and kept walking, trying not to talk to much about it. She reached the office rather fast, thanks to FlameWolf's talking. She opened the door, seeing Rangiku lying on the bench. Not much had changed, the office looked like it had 17 months ago. Rangiku was just as lazy as before, but she did take being a Master and Lieutenant seriously.

"Hello, Karin! What's up?" she asked, Karin nodding. "Great! I'm gonna go and meet Momo, you wanna come too?" she asked.

"No, I think I'll just sit here for now. I'd rather not go anywhere until I get used to the Soul Society again. I haven't been here for 17 months." she said, Rangiku smirking. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Later." Rangiku said, Karin not sure what she meant.

* * *

**Captains meeting...**

* * *

The Head Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, had called for a Captains meeting plus Ichigo. He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. After his brief confrontation with Aizen, Yamamoto lost his left arm. He wears the standard Soul Reaper uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. The Captains of Squad 7, 8 and 13, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, weren't there at the time. They were busy with other things. Every other Captain was there, waiting for the meeting to begin. Soi-Fon hadn't really changed much, but her hair was different. She had the same style as she had 110 years ago when she was younger. The new Captain of Squad 3 was man named Raph Kutoro. He had blond hair**, **a normal Soul Reaper uniform with a sleeveless haori on. His Zanpaktou was on his left side, a normal katana it seemed. His eyes were green, and had a scar over his face. He didn't seem to happy either. Captain Unohana was there as well. The new Captain of Squad 5, Karina Mashio. She had long, black hair and her Zanpaktou on her back like Captain Skysilver and Captain Hitsugaya. Her Soul Reaper uniform was normal but her haori was very wrinkled and messy. And she looked like she hadn't smiled in a thousand years. The Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki had also changed a bit in the last 17 months. He had gray eyes and long, black hair. He wears a hairpiece at the back of his head, but not what he used to have called kenseikan. It's a hairpiece that symbolize his the head of the Kuchiki Clan. He wears a haori with a high collar which has gold on its edge small, light, gold tassels attached to the corners. He used to have a white scarf on, but he didn't have it anymore. His Kimono was the same as always. Captain Skysilver was there along with Captain Hitsugaya. The Captain of Squad 11, Kenpatchi Zeraki, had black hair going down to his shoulders. He used to have bells on the end of his hair, but he had gotten rid of them it seemed. He had a black eye patch with a gray outline on his right eye. His Kimono is normal, but his haori had a ragged look to it. The Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, had black face paint covers much of his face, leaving thin white lines going up his face and a white nose. He wears a long, golden headdress which curves back to his mid back. Underneath his chin are two opposite facing strands from the mask. He had a normal Kimono on and a haori with sleeves.

"Attention, there has been a few fights lately and I have a feeling we have not seen the end of it either." the Head Captain began. Ichigo thought for a second, thinking about the recent fight. He had lost his Soul Reaper powers, let a man called Kugo Ginjo teach him to become something called a Fullbringer. A Fullbringer is a human with rare Spiritual Energy who are born with an ability called Fullbring. They can manipulate the ''Soul'' of matter for a variety of effects. He had learned to use Fullbring, but Kugo only used him so he could get more powerful and was revealed that he was the first Substitute Soul Reaper and told Ichigo to join him because the Soul Society used him, but Ichigo refused. Kugo and the rest of the Fullbringers, Giriko Kutsuzawa, Riruka Dokugamine, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Shukuro Tsukishima and Moe Shishigawara, fought against Ichigo, the new Lieutenant of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki, the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zeraki and the 3rd seat of Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame. The Lieutenant of Squad 11, Yachiru Kusajishi, appeared after Captain Zeraki won his fight against Giriko. They beat them and Kugo died, the Soul Reapers not sure what happened to the rest.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked, not very happy to be here.

"Well, I have to admit that this seems a bit out of the blue." Captain Soi-Fon said, some other Captains agreeing.

"Captain Skysilver can explain better then me." he said, the Captains looking over at her. She was about to explain, when Captain Kutoro cut her off.

"What is she supposed to know? She's not anyone special." he said, Captain Mashio agreeing.

"You might not have been told, but Captain Skysilver is from another world and a man from that world tried to get rid of Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister, Karin Kurosaki. So she's basically special." Captain Hitsugaya explained.  
"Not special, just know more then others sometimes. Anyway, I've been feeling a dark energy coming from another world and I think it's my home world. And something Captain Hitsugaya told me 17 months ago, I think it could be Merlik again." she said, the rest gasping.

"So, we're not done with him yet." Ichigo said, before hearing a huge explosion outside.

"What the heck was that?" Captain Soi-Fon asked.

"All of you, leave and see what's going on. Dismissed!" head Captain Yamamoto said, everyone Flash Stepping outside.

* * *

**Toshiro's office At The Same Time...**

* * *

"What in the world happened?" Karin asked, hearing the huge explosion. FlameWolf was out in her Spirit form, which had changed in the last 17 months. She had long, fire red hair lose down her back, with red wolf ears on the top of her head. Her Kimono was similar to the Kimono of Hyourinmaru for some reason. Her tail was red like her ears and her eyes were blue in her human-form.

"I don't know. But where's there's an explosion, there's fire." she said, growling.

"Then let's go and see what's going on." Karin said, running out the door. FlameWolf nodded and vanished into flames. Karin ran out to the garden of Squad 10, seeing smoke coming from the Seritei. _Not good. I better hurry. _She thought, running towards it. She was running towards the smoke, seeing some Soul Reapers running from it. She kept running and didn't stop, no matter how much some Soul Reapers tried to stop her. She looked behind her, but there was nothing there. She got a feeling of Deja Vu from doing this. She knew she had seen this before, but couldn't remember where. She looked up again and saw a fire, a huge one to. She stopped on in front of it, staring in horror. She saw some place going up in flames, not letting anymore get away. She took a closer, seeing a few Soul Reapers fighting someone or something. She kept running, fire coming after her. But the fire didn't hurt her, it barley even touched her. She ran and saw a Soul Reaper fighting against something or someone. She recognized to Soul Reaper as well, Toshiro. Her eyes widen as for every strike Toshiro took, a lot of blood fell everywhere. She closed her eyes and started running towards him, but someone held her back. She wasn't able to see who it was, but he was defiantly trying to stop her from helping Toshiro. He covered her mouth so she could scream. She opened her eyes and saw the one he was fighting had a huge sword and was going to strike Toshiro down, until a blinding, blue light came from out nowhere. It surrounded Toshiro and made a barrier around him, protecting him from the attacker.

"Timerinmaru!" he yelled, a Spirit appearing over his head. Karin had seen it before, when he protected her against Merlik 17 months ago. Basically the dragon parts of Timedrano had become the parts of Hyourinmaru.

"Hah, that won't help you, boy! I've been revived and am a lot stronger then before!" the one he was fighting yelled.

"Who brought you back, Kugo Ginjo?" Toshiro asked. The man, Kugo, just laughed, looking everywhere. The smoke hid Karin and the one who was holding her. She knew that Toshiro was in trouble and tried to get free, but the one holding her was not planing on letting her go.  
"You'll be more help not in his way. You'll be more help for us as well, little girl." the person said, laughing a bit. Karin started growling like a wolf, some of her teeth getting sharper. She pulled his arm a bit and gave him a deep bite, making him let go of her and groan in pain.

"Toshiro!" She yelled, making him look over to where she was.

"Karin, what are you doing here!" he asked, Karin using the fire to make the one who he was fighting jump back.  
"She must have heard the explosion as well." Timerinmaru said, Toshiro nodding.

"Well, two Masters in one smack. This is a lot better then I thought it would be." Kugo said,jumping over the fire. He was is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that he kept combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He was wearing dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. He also had a scar over his left eyebrow. Timerinmaru getting ready to attack or defend. "Oh, what a big, scary, bad wolf. I wonder who the three little pigs are." the one who held Karin earlier said, making the mighty Spirit very mad.

"Just who are you?" Karin asked, the boy holding his hat.

"My name is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. And I'll be getting rid of you two." he answered. He was a young boy with green eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that are usually covering his left eye. He was wearing dark-colored clothes, which includes a black cap, a black coat, white gloves, dark-colored pants, and dark-colored boots.

"Get rid of us? You think you'll defeat me when last time." Toshiro, not showing much emotion. Karin stepped a bit behind him, not sure if she would be much help.

"Well, I told you to be careful. I would get revenge and I plan on getting it." they heard a voice say.

"Merlik!" Karin gasped, Timerinmaru roaring.

"Nice to see you two just as alive as ever. But you won't be in our world. Time for you to see where Masters were born!" he yelled, a gate similar to a Senkaimon appearing behind them.

"What!" Toshiro said, but they both were pulled in by a tail which seemed to belong to a dragon. Karin felt the same Darkness she had from nightmare Merlik gave her, getting scared. Toshiro saw that she was scared and tried to make her feel safe, but didn't know what to do. Karin started yelping in pain, Toshiro being able to keep the yelps in. he looked behind them and saw a huge, black, yellow eyed dragon pulling them towards him.

"We have to get lose!" Toshiro yelled, Karin trying to struggle.

"It's useless." the dragon said in a sinister voice. "No one but the Guardians can help you now." he laughed, but stopped once a small light came.  
"Then I'll have to help them then!" another voice called, sound very deep and like a girl. The light grew brighter and the dragon yelled in pain and let the two go, both getting blinded by the light.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked, the voice sounding different now.

"If you want to know who we are, they you better stay alive long enough for us to get back home. For now, be patient." the second voice said, the two falling unconscious.

A blond boy was walking around in the woods, trying to find something. He heard a loud bang and saw smoke coming from the middle of the forest. _What in Spirit Realm?_ He thought, running towards the smoke. When he came to where it was, he saw two people in the middle of a huge crater. One was a white haired boy, and the other was a raven haired girl.

* * *

**OK, the first chapter done. I'll try to write as fast and as much as possible so you don't have to wait so long and if I can't post anything, I'll put a note telling you why. And sorry for not putting detail in the training. I'll get more into fights later in the story. Either way, if you liked the story, please review. If there's something I could do better, then send me advise by posting a review. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, second chapter is up!This chapter is a bit longer and might be the longest if the story if I don't find anything else to write in the next story. I'll also put in the last paragraph of the last chapter so you remember what happened. Either way, thanks for the reviews so far, I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own the rest that is not from Bleach**

**Master's World**

* * *

_A blond boy was walking around in the woods, trying to find something. He heard a loud bang and saw smoke coming from the middle of the forest. What in Spirit Realm? He thought, running towards the smoke. When he came to where it was, he saw two people in the middle of a huge crater. One was a white haired boy, and the other was a raven haired girl._

_Who in two world are those two?_ He thought, looking down. His hair was blond, lightning color eyes, a black jacket with a black t-shirt with a lightning on it, brown pants and black shoes. He heard footsteps behind him, looking from the corner of his eye.

"Hurry up, slowpoke. We've got two people here pretty beaten up from a very long fall." he called, the footsteps getting closer. The blond boy didn't wait for the one who came up behind him, just jumped down to the crater. A black haired boy came out from the shadows, gasping for breath. He had coal black hair, black eyes, dark brown jacket, black t-shirt with a silver howling wolf head, black pants and black boots.

"Hold up, Elliot!" he called, the blond haired boy turning to him. He smirked and kept jumping. _Fine, I'll just catch up to him then._ The other boy thought, jumping down to the crater and ended up beside him. He looked in front of him and saw the two kids unconscious. "Who are they?" he asked, the blond boy, Elliot, shaking his head.

"Not sure, Drew. But whoever they are, they're sitting ducks out here. We should get them back to Ironal." he suggested, the black boy, Drew, nodding. Elliot picked up the girl and swung her onto his back, while Drew pulled the boy over his shoulder.  
"Let's go then." he said, the two climbing up the crater. They tried to move as much in the shadows as possible, not sure why but they felt like they shouldn't show them to people. Also, a few solders were walking around the fields, making them even more careful. "Damn, they'll never let us alone. Just what do they want this time." Drew whispered, Elliot shaking his head.

"Not sure, but these two didn't help much either. I bet even the ones in the mountain heard their explosion. How the heck did they survive anyway?" Elliot asked, Drew shaking his head. They started walking towards a big, city covered in a sort of barrier, Metal buildings everywhere.

* * *

**Soul Society after the attack...**

* * *

"Well, we have to go and look for them then!" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled. The Captains and Ichigo were having another meeting, concerning the disappearance of Captain Hitsugaya and Karin. The other Captains agreed with him, but they didn't know what to do.

"And where do you suppose we start looking? We have absolutely no idea where we are or how we got here, Captain Hitsugaya and your dear sister has disappeared and now you just want to blindly search for them. We need to figure out where we need to look before we can do anything else." Captain Kurotsuchi explained, Ichigo just growling at him.  
"Even so, Ichigo has a point. We need to look for them as quick as possible. And as for not having any idea where to start, you seem to have forgotten about Captain Skysilver." Captain Kuchiki said, looking over at her.  
"How would she know where they are?" Captain Kutoro asked.

"This is my home world. I know this place like the back of my hand." she answered, making Captain Mashio a bit mad.

"Captain Skysilver." The Head Captain said, getting everyone's attention. "Do you have any clue to where the two could be?" he asked, Captain Skysilver thinking.  
"Well, I would suggest to look in Ironal. It's a huge city build by Metal alone, you can't miss it." she said, the others nodding.

"And what if they're not there? We can't all go looking in the same place." Captain Soi-Fon said.

"You're rigth. But for now that's the only place I could think of that they could've fallen closest to." she said, Captain Soi-Fon seeming satisfied.

"Captain Skysilver, Captain Soi-Fon and Captain Kuchiki, get your lieutenants and get ready to move. Ichigo Kurosaki, chose one of the Soul Reapers that they have not chosen." Head Captain ordered. The four nodded. " Then you all are dismissed!" he said, stabbing his stick in the ground. Everyone left and the four who were ordered to look for Captain Hitsugaya and Karin got ready as quick as they could.

* * *

**In Ironal, The City of Metal...**

* * *

Karin slowly opened her eyes, seeing a roof made of metal. _Where...am I?_ She thought. About dang time you woke up! You OK? she heard FlameWolf cry. _Yeah, I think so._ She answered, sitting up in her bed. She looked around the room she was in, not seeing much. The walls were made of metal, a small window a bit higher up and a small table beside her with flowers in a vase on it. _Where am I?_ She asked again. The city of Ironal, famous for it's metal. Seems like you and lover boy ended up in our home world. FlameWolf explained. When FlameWolf mentioned Toshiro, Karin's eyes widen as big as the earth,s caring her Spirit a bit. Geez, you forgot about him? She asked. _No, I just didn't think about it because of all the new surroundings._ She answered, feeling a sting of pain in her left side of her stomach.

"You shouldn't move to much, Miss. You're hurt pretty bad." she heard a young voice say, looking towards where the sound came from. She saw a young girl about the age of 11 or 12. She had long, black hair tied in a tail, a green top that went to her belly button, a short par of jeans going right over her knees and big, purple eyes. He shoes were small, silver training shoes with white socks.

"Who are you?" she asked, the girl smiling.

"My name is Isabella, I'm 11 years old and my brother was the one who found you. Along with someone else of course." she introduced herself.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Karin Kurosaki and I'm 13. Did you find someone else with me? A boy my age with white hair?" she asked, Isabella thinking.

"Hm, I don't know. But I could go and ask my brother. Just wait a second." she said, running out of the door in a hurry. Karin just sat on the bed, lifting up her shirt a bit to see what made her get so much pain. A bandage was wrapped around her belly, blood showing form the left side. She also noticed a bandage at the end of her arm. She pulled up her shirt where her left arm was and saw a small bandage around her wrist, not sure why. She didn't see any blood of something like that, so why did she have bandage around there.  
"Hey, Karin." she heard Isabella say, pulling her clothes down again.  
"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you come out here?" she called, Karin wondering if she should or not. Relax, I don't feel any threats outside. Besides, the girl seems to sweet to do something like that. FlameWolf said, Karin nodding. She got out of her bed, feeling the pain again. But this time she ignored it and walked out of her room. She saw Isabella smiling like she had before and a black haired boy behind her. "This is my brother, Drew. He's one of the people who helped you." she introduced him. He nodded, looking very distracted by something.

"Nice to meet you. Did you see someone else with me?" Karin asked right away, Drew nodding.

"He's here, but he got a bit more beaten up then you did so he hasn't woken up yet." he told her, Karin looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine!" Isabella said, rather cheerfully. Karin looked at her, smiling and nodding. Drew smirked a bit as well, but quickly looked over to the window. Karin looked over at him, tilting her head a bit. He was looking for something it seemed.

"You're already up? You shouldn't move to much you know." a male voice said beside Karin. She turned to meet the eyes of a blond guy. Drew turned to him as well, sighing.

"Leave her alone, Elliot. I know how you are." he said, Elliot acting like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"As he told you, my name is Elliot. You're pretty cute, but you're too young for me unfortunately." he smirked, flirting with her for some reason.

"Well, I already like someone else anyway." she said, not bothering to tell him more. Aw, you and lover boy like to talk about each other to other people who have no idea who you are. FlameWolf giggled. _I'm gonna ask again, how long do you plan on calling him that?_ Karin asked, FlameWolf's voice cracking a bit while she was laughing. Forever. Was her answer. Karin sighed and went back to reality. "Anyway, how long will it be until Toshiro wakes up?" she asked, Drew shaking his head.

"You're asking the wrong guy. I have no clue." he said, Karin nodding slowly.

"What's all the noise out here?" a female voice said this time, a bit annoyed by the sounds of it.

"Uh oh, Miss Annoyed is coming." Elliot joked, getting kicked in the head for it.

"Miss Annoyed is going to turn your face into a pancake if you don't shut up." she warned him. Karin looked at the girl, who seemed very different form the others in the way she dressed. She was wearing a black tight that was just above her knees. Her shoes were small, pink and Hong Kong like. But they probably didn't know what Hong Kong was. She had a long, pink shirt with purple shirt, making a sort of pattern under a red ribbon. She had around her waist. Underneath that again was a white top covering her chest. Her hair was brown with light brown stripes going down along her back. Her eyes blue and she looked pissed.

"Mariallie, calm down. In case you didn't notice, she's awake." Drew pointed out, pointing at Karin. The girl, Mariallie, looked up and saw Karin, instantly calm again.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Mariallie, one of the students of Drake." she said rather calm. Karin didn't even bother asking who Drake was, she had a feeling she'd meet him later. _Man, that's some mood swing._ Karin sweat dropped. Yeah, that's a student of Nijallioe for you. A town famous for it's ninjas and training ground. FlameWolf explained. _O...K. I'll ask later. I don't think I'll have time to ask for a more understandable explanation right now._ She said, FlameWolf laughing.

"Nice to meet you too...I think." Karin added, Mariallie laughing a bit.

"Don't pay attention to what I do to him, he deserves it." she said, Karin slowly nodding. She was a bit afraid to make her mad, so she just agreed with her. She heard a groan coming from the room behind her, recognizing the voice. _Toshiro!_ She thought. "Man, why's he complaining? Is he that beat up?" Mariallie asked herself.

"Can I see him?" Karin asked, making her turn to her.  
"I don't see why not. Come on." Mariallie said, leading Karin into the room. There she saw Toshiro on a bed, still unconscious, with a girl who was wearing similar clothing to Mariallie trying help him. "Something wrong, Sharna?" Mariallie asked, the girl turning to the two.

"Yeah, he's still in pain even after I gave him the herbs. Something else is wrong." the girl, Sharna, answered. She had actually the same clothes on like Mariallie, just different colors. She had white tights, purple shoes, pink ribbon, black and purple shirts, but no top underneath so her chest was very visible. Karin Looked behind her, seeing Toshiro in pain.  
"Do you know what?" Mariallie asked, Sharna shaking her head.

"No clue. But I do know he won't wake up until we find out what's wrong." she said, Karin looking around his bed for something. What's wrong, Karin? FlameWolf asked. _Where's Hyourinmaru? I don't see him anywhere._ She said, FlameWolf realizing she didn't feel his presence.  
"Hey, did you find a sword with him?" she asked, the two girls shaking their heads. _Then that might be what's wrong. Maybe this world makes it more painful to be away from you Zanpaktou._ Karin thought, trying to locate him. I'll quickly search for him before you run of to who knows where. FlameWolf offered, Karin nodding. Karin stood still for a few seconds before she heard FlameWolf again. Found it. Right outside this town. I'll lead you there. She said, Karin nodding. She ran out of the room, hearing the two behind her calling her. The ones outside the room heard them and saw Karin flying right past them.

"Hey, get back here!" Elliot called, Karin ignoring him. Keep running straight ahead and you'll find him. FlameWolf told her. Karin nodded and started running faster, Drew trying to smell her. She's running towards the exit. What is she doing and how does she know her way around here? A Spirit said in his head. I don't know, Darkterra. But something's up, can you lead me the way she's going? Drew asked his Spirit. His Spirit walked out of the shadows of his mind, reviling his form. A coal black wolf with red eyes and two tails. Peace of cake. _Just follow your own nose and I'll take care of the rest._ He said, Drew starting to run.

Karin ended up with the exit of the town rather quickly, starting to feel Hyourinmaru's presence. He's here somewhere, but I don't see him. Karin thought.

"Aren't you the reckless one. You shouldn't go out alone in place like this." she heard someone say, feeling Hyourinmaru getting closer. But the one who was talking to her, wasn't Hyourinmaru. She turned to where the voice came from, seeing the boy from earlier in the Soul Society.

"You! What are you doing here!" she asked, getting ready to fight this time.

"My my, aren't we rude. And I was about to give this back to your friend." he said, showing something he had behind his back. Karin's eyes widen when she saw what it is. In his left hand was Toshiro's Zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru.  
"Why do you have it?" she asked, thinking it would be best to calm her temper.

"There we go, nice little girl. I guess this really means a lot to your friend. I wonder what will happen if I break it." he thought out loud, making her mad again. "Heh, you just have to do what I say and I won't break it." he said, but he soon felt cold metal near his throat. He looked to the corner of his left eye and saw a man, holding a metal blade to his throat.

"I really do hate people who likes to force people to do things. Give the young one the sword, kid." He said, hearing something behind her. Karin turned and saw Drew coming out from the trees.

"Hey Metal, great timing as always I see." he smirked, the kid getting annoyed. Karin saw he wasn't paying attention to her, so she used her powers to manipulate flames she created and grabbed Hyourinmaru from his grasp.

"Hey!" he said, Karin smirking.

"You shouldn't let your guard down. What's your name anyway?" she asked, Metal jumping in front of her for some reason. She decided to not think about it and waited for an answer.

"My name is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, and you'll be sorry for doing this." he warned them, none of them seeing him as a real threat.

"The little kids right." a sinister voice said behind him. Karin looked behind him and froze in fear.  
"...Merlik." she slowly said, the two boys turning to her.

"It's been a while, Karin Kurosaki." he said, smirking. He didn't have the mask anymore, so you could really see his burned face. Scars were everywhere as well, but the scariest thing about him was his left eye. It was completely black, only showing a small, yellow pupil with a black in the middle. She didn't really dare take her eyes of it in case he did something. "What's wrong? Scared?" he taunted, Karin not daring to say a word. He smirked, but quickly stopped when he heard something like a shrike from far away. The others looked as well, not sure what it was. "Hmph, she'll never let me have fun. Oh well, let's go Yukio." he said, opening a huge, black hole.

"Seems like you're lucky today, but you won't be next time." Yukio said, following Merlik. Karin sighed and sat down on the ground, Hyourinmaru on her lap. _That was more then I could handle for one day. Did you feel that dark energy?_ She asked FlameWolf, who was actually whining a bit. Yeah, and that's a lot more then he had last time we saw him. She said, Karin nodding.

"Drew, did you see what she did?" Metal whispered to Drew.

"Yeah. Must be a Master of something. Either way, we should get back. The kid who came here with her is in a pretty bad situation." Drew said, Metal nodding. He looked down at Karin, seeing she was still shaking and holding the sword in her lap rather tight.

"Come on, young one. We need to get back to the house." he said, hearing footsteps walking towards them. Drew heard them too and created a black sword from the palm of his hand.

"Easy there, we're not gonna hurt you." a voice said, one that Karin recognized. She looked up, seeing a red haired man with tattoos everywhere with a black haired man beside him.

"Renji, Byakuya." she said, a bit happier now.

* * *

**With Alice and Her Lieutenant...**

* * *

Alice and her Lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi, were walking through an open meadow, hoping to find Toshiro and Karin. Shuhei was a tall and lean-built man with dark gray eyes and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek which he got from a Hollow in the past. He also has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, inspired by a man named Kensei Muguruma. Kensei saved him from a Hollow when he was much younger. He also has a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. These have explosive properties in them, which he used in his fight against Findorr Calius who was a Arrancar. His hair is a bit longer then it was 17 months ago. Now he lets it fall against his face and coming down near his ears and he wears a sleeveless Soul Reaper Uniform.

"So, where is this city, Captain?" he asked her, Alice checking the sky.

"We're not close to it, that's for sure. In fact, the only one I think is anywhere near it is Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai." she said, Shuhei smirking.

"You're a strange one. Whenever you're near a Lieutenant, you call them by their first name. But now you use their official name when they can't hear you." he said, laughing a bit. Alice smiled as well, thinking about how these last 17 months have changed her. You know one man who'll wonder if this is really you or not. Cyrilia said, smirking. _He'll have to figure it out for himself. I'm not planing on explaining anything to him until I find Captain Hitsugaya and Karin._ She said, Cyrilia nodding.

"Well, that will have to wait till later. We have to get moving before..." Alice didn't finish her sentence before she felt someone near them. Shuhei also felt it and looked around, the two standing back to back. "It seems we have company." she said, grabbing the hilt of Cyrilia. Finally, I get to fight! Shuhei's Zanpaktou, Kazeshini, cheered. _Easy, we don't know how powerful these guys are._ Shuhei reminded, making huff. Footsteps started running out of the trees, hundreds of soldiers surrounding them. They were wearing gray uniforms with weapons all over the place and coal black boots.

"Hold it, you two. We ask you come with us." one of them said, all of them moving closer.  
"What now, Captain?" Shuhei whispered.

"I've got a plan, but it's crazy. How much do you trust me?" she asked randomly. He slowly nodded, Alice smirking. "The get ready to hold on." she said, Shuhei seeming a bit surprised. Alice smirked and put her left hand over the left side of her face. She quickly pulled it down and the mark of a dragon appeared and her left eye changed. A huge, crimson dragon came flying through the ground. Shuhei just gasped, but regain his focus when Alice hit him slightly in the head. She jumped up, Shuhei following her, and landed on the head of the dragon.

"Just who is this?" Shuhei asked, thinking it would be best not to offend it.

"This is my Spirit, Helldra. He might have a evil name, but he's a small kitten underneath that." she explained, hearing her dragon growl.

"Hey, I'm no kitten! Either way, where do you want me to let you off?" he asked, Alice getting her focus back.

"Ironal. We're looking for Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki." she explained, Helldra smirking.

"If I remember correctly, that's the city who tried to kill us a long time ago but decided to let you live since you helped them. Those people are just weird." he said, flying a bit faster now.

"What?" Shuhei asked, Alice smiling.  
"I'll explain it all later, but we don't have time now." she said, her Lieutenant nodding.

* * *

**Back With Karin...**

* * *

"Man, you're one hard person to find. Lucky for us Captain-" before Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant of Squad 6, could finish his sentence, Byakuya put his hand in front of his mouth. Renji has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. He was wearing a normal Soul Reaper Uniform along with a maroon colored bandana covering his entire forehead. On both his arms, he wears long dark straps on each wrist with bandages over them.

"Captain who?" Drew asked, Byakuya looking at him.

"That has nothing to do with you. Where is Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked, Drew and Metal tilting their heads.

"In a house a bit further away from here, but he's unconscious." she said, Drew realizing who they were talking about.

"And he won't wake up either." he added, Byakuya looking at him.

"Then why don't you just show us the way so we can get moving already." he said, rather rudely. Karin sighed and got up, still holding Hyourinmaru. Renji noticed it and walked over to her.  
"How come you have Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpaktou? What's wrong with him anyway?" he asked as they walked.

"I think, in this world anyway, if you leave your Zanpaktou alone and leave, you'll start getting hurt because of it." she explained, Renji nodding. They arrived at the house again, Elliot seeming annoyed.

"What the heck happened? We felt a Dark aura all the way here." he asked, Drew walking over to him and whispered the situation. "That makes sense I guess. Anyway, the kid seems to be in less pain now." he reported, Karin sighing and relief. Byakuya just stood there, very emotionless. They walked in, Toshiro finally breathing normally. Karin put Hyourinmaru down beside his bed, thinking it would be best if it was near him. Drew just saw her put it down before walking outside, Elliot following him. Byakuya followed them in the corner of his eye, a bit suspicious. "Where do you think your going?" Elliot asked, Drew turning to him.

"Where do you think?" he said, Elliot sighing.

"You won't find her searching aimlessly like this. We should look for clues first." he said, Byakuya getting interested.

"I'm not planing on sitting still while she's still missing." Drew told him, growling a bit. Elliot backed off a bit, Drew walking out the house. He's right, Drew. You won't find her like this. Darkterra said, Drew growling at him this time. _I'll find her, no matter what._ He said, Byakuya following his presence as far as he could. You're not going to stop him? His Zanpaktou, Senbonzakura, said. Byakuya shook his head, looking back at Renji.

"Renji, keep your guard up. I don't know what's going on here, but it could important." he told him, Renji just nodding.

**Where Ichigo was...**

Ichigo was walking along side the Lieutenant of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki. She was short and petite, her skin was pale as well. Her eyes were violet and had black hair. One strand of her hair always hang over her face between her eyes. She has her hair cropped into a bob that hangs about her face. She wears fingerless white tekkou that are similar to Byakuya's but extend to above her elbows. She wore a normal Soul Reaper Uniform like most of the Soul Reapers.

"Man, where the heck is this town Alice talked about?" Ichigo said annoyed.

"We have to keep searching, and it's a city Ichigo. Not a town." Rukia corrected him. He huffed and looked around, trying to feel Karin's Spiritual Pressure. Rukia was trying to tract Toshiro's at the same time. "I wonder how far away they are?" she thought out loud. Ichigo was about to comment to her question, but he felt something near them and grabbed Rukia's collar and jumped back. Rukia got a bit surprised by it, but felt the same presence as he did once she relaxed.

"Who's there?" Ichigo asked, his answer being a broken scream. _A Hollow, here of all places!_ He thought, Rukia getting her Zanpaktou ready. Be careful, Ichigo. The Hollow's in this world might be different. His Zanpaktou, Zangetsu, warned him. Ichigo nodded and held his Zanpaktou ready to fight. But he soon thought it would be best not to jump into the fight. Not one, but hundreds of Hollows came out from the trees, surrounding them.

"What should we do, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, Ichigo thinking. But before he could think about anything at all, a huge wave of Darkness slashed a few hundred Hollows. He looked around, seeing a coal black haired boy holding a black sword.

"You two should be more careful and just attack!" he yelled at them, Ichigo for some reason nodding.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Sorry if it's a bad ending, but I have something I want in the next chapter so it's best to end it here. Anyway, ****if you liked the story, please review. If there's something I could do better, then send me advise by posting a review. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, more of Spirit Reaper! I for some reason can't stop write this story, maybe because of the reviews I got. Either way, this might be a bit longer then the last one or a bit shorter. Depends on how much I plan on putting in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own everything that's not in Bleach**

**Evil From Two Worlds**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia tried to fight off as many Hollows as possible, with the kid who had helped them earlier helping again. He and Ichigo were standing back to back, gasping for breath. Rukia was in the air, taking care of the few Hollows flying.

"Man, they never stop coming." Ichigo said, a bit annoyed.

"Welcome to my world, literally." the kid said, Ichigo turning to him.

"It's normally like this?" he asked, the kid nodding. Well, not a kid actually. He was the same age as Ichigo, but he kept calling him a kid.

"Guess you could say that. Either way, you should pay more attention. Whatever these things are, they're not planing on letting us leave anytime soon." he told him, Ichigo seeming he didn't know what a Hollow was. But he decided the kid was right and jumped into the middle of a few of them.  
"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled, letting out a huge wave of Spiritual Pressure from his blade. The kid turned once he felt the energy, surprised he had so much. He let his guard down for one second and was nearly crushed by a Hollow, but was able to move away just in time. He landed a bit roughly, but he couldn't really care less about that. Rukia went down beside Ichigo, seeming a bit worried.

"Ichigo, there's too many Hollows. We won't be able to get rid of them. And they keep coming as well." she said, Ichigo nodding.

"We better get that kid to leave as well." he said, but the kid heard them and was smirking.

"First of all, my name's Drew, not kid. Second of all..." he started, some kind of weird energy similar to Spiritual Pressure started surrounding him. "I'm not going anywhere." he finished, the energy starting to take a form above him. A three-tailed wolf about 10-20 times bigger then Drew and had red eyes. "Darkterra, mind taking care of this?" Drew asked the wolf, making it smirk.

"This is child's play. I'll be done before you can say ''Spirit Master''." he laughed, howling. He moved his tails right behind Rukia and Ichigo, getting rid of every Hollow behind him. As for the ones in front of him, he breathed out a beam of Dark Energy and the Hollows were destroyed. But more came once he had cleared them away, making him growl with annoyance. "You'll have to figure out where these things are coming from, or we'll be here all day." Darkterra said, Ichigo doing what the giant puppy ordered. He jumped a bit high to get a good view of the place, seeing a black portal of some kind and Hollows coming out of it.

"Hey, Kid!" he yelled, Drew getting annoyed.  
"It's Drew!" he yelled, Rukia sighing. Darkterra as well.  
"Whatever, I found out where they're coming from! It seems to be a black portal or something." Ichigo said, making Drew growl this time.

"Easy, Wolf Boy. He's not anywhere near here. If he was, I would have already gotten mad." Darkterra said, making Rukia laugh a bit. Drew sighed and jumped up as well, a small Dark platform underneath his feet. He looked down at the portal, Ichigo seeing he wasn't happy.

"Well, we need to get rid of that thing to get rid of these Hollows. You've got any idea how?" Ichigo asked him, Drew shaking his head.

"Only two types of Spirits can get rid of that: Fire and Ice. No other Element can get rid of it." he said, Ichigo sighing and smiling. Drew looked confused at him, not sure why he was smiling in a situation like this.

"Well, do you know where a girl named Karin is?" Ichigo asked, drew slowly nodding his head. "Then bring her here so she can get rid of this." he said, getting Zangetsu ready again.

"Hold on, she's not experience enough to get rid of this. Only one person so far has ever defeated this portal." Drew warned him, Ichigo getting rid of few of the Hollows that had noticed them.

"Who's that? We can ask them to help." he said, swinging his sword wildly.

"She's not here. She disappeared over 6 years ago." Drew said, helping him.

"That's funny. I swear I know a Soul Reaper who's been in the Soul Society for so long. I wonder if we're talking about the same person." Ichigo thought out loud, making Drew interested.

* * *

**With Alice and Shuhei...**

* * *

Helldra looked over to his left, distracted by something. Alice noticed it and he suddenly stopped. Shuhei also noticed the quick change in behavior.

"Something wrong?" he asked, Alice shaking her head.

"What's up, Helldra?" she asked, her dragon growling.

"Something's wrong. And whatever it is, Ichigo and Rukia are near it." he said, Alice and Shuhei looking at each other.

"What should we do, Captain?" he asked, Alice thinking for a second.

"Karin and Captain Hitsugaya are safe, I know Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai are near them. So we should go and help Lieutenant Kuchiki and Ichigo. Lead the way, Helldra." she ordered, her dragon nodding.

"Hold on tight." he told them, flying as fast as he could to the left. Shuhei nearly lost his grip, but Alice used her Zanpaktou's power to keep him in place. They arrived at at the area rather quickly, the two Soul Reapers seeing all the Hollows in the area.

"What in the world!" Shuhei asked, Alice nodding. She looked down, seeing Rukia fighting some of them. Also noticing the giant three-tailed wolf biting Hollows with it's huge fangs.

"A Spirit? Meaning there's a Master somewhere." Alice said, keeping her cool. She looked a bit more to the left, seeing Ichigo and someone else fighting Hollows as well. "Shuhei, go down and help Rukia fight the Hollows there. I'll go where Ichigo is." she said, Shuhei nodding and jumping off.

"And me?" Helldra asked.

"You can help that wolf. Since you share a similar past, you should be able to work just fine together." she smirked, jumping towards Ichigo. Helldra chuckled and soared down towards the wolf, using his tail to knock out some Hollows.

"You!" The wolf said, Helldra smiling.

"Long time, no see Darkterra." he smirked, the wolf still a bit surprised by his appearance.

"Ichigo!" Alice called, slashing a few Hollows in her way. Ichigo turned to her, smiling in relief.

"Perfect timing, mind helping a bit?" he asked, Alice stopping in front of him. He pointed down at the black portal, Alice narrowing her eyes. "You think you can destroy it?" he asked, Alice nodding. She went a bit closer so the other person couldn't hear her.

"I've done it once, I can do it again." she said, jumping towards it. She jumped right past the boy, his eyes following her. _Who was that? She seemed familiar. _He thought, Ichigo standing beside him now.  
"Relax, she'll take care of the portal thing. We can help by getting rid of the Hollows in her way." he said, the boy nodding. The two jumped into the middle of all the Hollows, Alice smirking. Now, is it finally my turn to have some fun? I get bored if I don't do anything for a long time as well, not just Helldra. Cyrilia moaned. _Yeah, it's your turn now._ Alice sighed, still smiling.

"Spread your frosted wings, Cyrilia!" she yelled, her shikai released. The hilt of her sword had gotten a tail, which had wrapped itself around her right arm. The blade itself had gotten a shield of ice, making a bit bigger. She held it up in the air, the clouds starting to cover the sky. She focused more of her Spiritual Pressure like Toshiro would to summon Hyourinmaru, creating a huge, blue dragon made of ice. It had dark blue horns with black bracelets on them, and ice blue eyes with a red pupil in the middle. Alice swung her sword towards the portal, the dragon roaring and flying towards it. Alice placed her feet in mid air and pushed herself so she was right underneath the dragon, the two reach the portal at the same time. Ichigo and the boy kept fighting, getting rid of most the Hollows near them. Rukia and Shuhei were doing rather well, the two Spirits doing the same. Alice had her eyes closed and was behind the portal, seeing it crack into two pieces. She got up, sealed her Shikai and put her Zanpaktou back in it's sheath. She used a bit of Kido to get rid of some of the Hollows, letting the others do most of the work. Once the Hollows that were already out of the portal were taken care of, Ichigo, Rukia, Shuhei and Helldra quickly went down to where Alice was. When the dragon landed, he made a big wave of wind. Which sort of nearly pushed Rukia over.

"That was fun, in one way." he said, Alice smirking. The dragon let out a proud roar before disappearing. The mark on Alice's left eye disappeared and her eye went back to normal.

"You all OK?" she asked, everyone nodding.

"Yes, thank you very much Captain. Sorry for troubling you." Rukia said, bowing in respect. Alice shook her head and smiled. The boy who was here as well came up behind them, his Spirit behind him. The wolf seemed a bit suspicious with Alice, seeing how she was a Master. He growled a bit before disappearing like Helldra did. The boy sighed and walked up to them.

"Just who are you guys?" he asked, Ichigo turning.

"It's best you didn't know, kid." he said, getting on his nerves.

"It's Drew!" he yelled, Alice slightly laughing. Drew looked over at her, a bit annoyed. "What's so funny?" he asked, Alice smirking.

"Oh nothing. Just you reacting like a friend of mine." she winked, Ichigo, Rukia and Shuhei knowing who she meant. Drew just sighed and walked past them, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't wander off alone if I was you." she told him, Drew turning to her. "More Hollows will come if you just walk around with a Spirit in your command. The Hollows are very interested in human people with strong energy." she explained, Drew seeming a bit suspicious. She laughed a bit and looked over to Ichigo again.  
"Did you find Karin and Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked, both him and Rukia shaking their heads.

"You're looking for Karin?" Drew asked, everyone looking at him.

"You know where she is!" Ichigo asked, going right in his face. A sweat dropped appeared on his head, backing of a bit.

"Yeah, she's in Ironal. How come? Why are you looking for her?" he asked, Rukia taking over.

"She's Ichigo's younger sister and she was with Captain Hitsugaya, a young boy with white hair." she said, Drew nodding.

"He was with her, yeah. And someone called Renji and Byakuya came as well. Or at least, that's what the girl called them." he explained, Rukia letting out a small sigh.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get going." Shuhei said, Alice nodding.

"By the way, what were you doing out here anyway?" Alice asked Drew, the boy looking at her.

"Looking for someone. We haven't seen that person in 17 months." he said, Ichigo smirking.  
"Then how about this, me and Rukia will look for the person and you can show these two where Karin is." he proposed. Drew thought for a second, then he nodded and walked up to Ichigo.

"The person you're finding is a girl with flaming eyes and blazing red hair. You'll know when you see her." he explained, Ichigo nodding. Drew then ran past both Alice and Shuhei, stopping a bit. "Ironal is this way, follow me." he said, walking ahead of them. The two nodded and walked into the trees, Ichigo and Rukia walking the opposite direction.

* * *

**With Soi-Fon and her Lieutenant...**

* * *

Soi-Fon was on the top of a very tall and rocky mountain, having a good view over most of the new world. _I wonder if I'll be able to see Ironal from here. Captain Skysilver said it wasn't hard to find it, so I should be able to spot it from here._ She thought, looking everywhere. A small, glowing figure came up behind her, settling on her shoulder.

"I've taken a look on the other side, doesn't seem to be there. Who went that way again?" the figure asked, Soi-Fon thinking.

"Ichigo and Rukia I think. Good work, Suzumebachi." she said, the figure laughing and smiling. Suzumebachi was Soi-Fon's Zanpaktou, who was now in her manifested form. She was a gold and black armor with a large stinger-like weapon, the form of which is similar to Soi-Fon's Shikai, covering her entire right arm. Around her neck is a white, fur-like choker. She has reddish-brown hair done up in two long pigtails attached a bun on both sides of her head, with bangs sweeping down on either side of her left eye. Her eyes are a light pinkish color, and she appears to emit a slight golden glow.

"No big deal. By the way, where's your Lieutenant?" she asked, Soi-Fon sighing and closing her eyes.  
"Captain, why'd you have to climb so fast?" they heard someone complain behind them. The person was gasping and trying to catch his breath.  
"Why didn't you just Flash Step up here like me, Omaeda?" she asked, turning to her Lieutenant. Marechiyo Omaeda was a large man, almost twice the height of his captain and just over four times her weight. He claims that he is _plump_, which is a sign of his good living and wealth. He has black hair, and wears the standard Soul Reaper Uniform with a large purple collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized jewelery.

"Because, people in the village underneath us were watching me and I didn't want them to seem suspicious over what I was doing." he explained, Soi-Fon sighing at her fat excuse for a Lieutenant. Another man came up behind him, less exhausted then he was.

"Even if they did, it wouldn't matter." he pointed out, making Omaeda a bit mad.

"Shut up, Gegetsuburi!" he yelled, the man smirking. Gegetsuburi was Omaeda's Zanpaktou, manifested like Suzumebachi. He took the form of an obese shirtless man with a barely visible nose, giving him somewhat of a frog-like face. He has a small resemblance to Omaeda. He had red hair kept in five sets of spikes and wears a cape. He had a crescent moon shaped scar located above his chest. He had a piercing towards the right side of his lower lip.

"Why should I?" he asked, the two getting into an argument.

"Suzumebachi, did you find out what this village is called?" Soi-Fon asked, the fairy nodding.

"Yep, it's called Mountialle. Apparently it's a very small village and not many people knows about it." she explained, Soi-Fon nodding.  
"The little creature is correct, not many know about this place." a voice said behind them, making everyone turn. "But the ones who do are very powerful and will not let anyone harm this place." he finished, Soi-Fon studying him. He had oil black hair, a mask covering his mouth, shadow black eyes, a black rope over his shoulder covering most of his body and military-like shoes.

"Who are you?" she asked, grabbing the hilt of Suzumebachi.  
"One of the people who knows about this village and have promised a friend to take care of it until the Master of the Flame Protector returns." he said, getting her attention.

"Master of the Flame Protector? As a Spirit called Flame Protector?" she asked, the man seeming surprised.

"Tell me, how do you know about Spirits?" he asked, Soi-Fon answering.  
"A Captain is a Master, as well as a Substitute Soul Reaper's young sister. Now answer my first question, who are you?" she asked again. The man closing his eyes.

"My name is Drake, I'm one of the people who are protecting this village like I said earlier. And you are?" he asked, opening his eyes again.  
"Soi-Fon, Captain of Squad 2. This is my Zanpaktou, Suzumebachi." she said, Suzumebachi winking at him.

"I'm Marechiyo Omaeda, her Lieutenant. And this is my Zanpaktou, Gegetsuburi." Omaeda said, Gegetsuburi only huffing.

"Interesting. How come they're not in those sword you have with you? Aren't those the Zanpaktou's?" he asked, Soi-Fon deciding to explain to him.

"They can manifest themselves and help us like this. How come?" she asked, hearing footsteps behind him.  
"That explains what has happened to me." the voice said, walking out of the shadows.

"Who's he? The other person protecting this place?" Suzumebachi asked, Drake shaking his head.

"He's my Spirit, ShadeLeo. When a earthquake nearly tore this place apart, he came out to help and then he changed into this. From what you just told me, he was manifested by force and we have no idea how to fix it." Drake explained, Soi-Fon thinking through what he just said.

"Makes sense, it means Spirits and Zanpaktou's are very similar." she said, Drake nodding. Suzumebachi and Gegetsuburi went over to ShadeLeo and studied him. He had the same color hair as Drake, a bit longer then his and messier. Maybe because he most likely took the form of a lion. Two black, pointy ears were sticking out of his hair, as well as a tail behind him. He was also wearing a cape like Drake, he was wearing black boots. His eyes were yellow and cat like.

"Is something the matter?" ShadeLeo asked, seeing the two staring.

"Um, nothing." Suzumebachi said, flying back to Soi-Fon. She was going to ask Drake about other stuff, but a blood curling scream from the village got all their attention.

"What in Spirit Realm was that?" ShadeLeo asked, Drake looking from the cliff. A huge Hollow was walking around in the village, everyone in the village running for their lives.

"Great, just what we need. A Hollow to make our day." Soi-Fon sighed, jumping down with Suzumebachi along her and Omaeda and Gegetsuburi jumping after her. Drake stood and watched them for a bit before he and ShadeLeo jumped down as well. _I hope this won't destroy this village._ He thought.

* * *

**With Rangiku...**

* * *

"Man, where could they be?" Rangiku asked herself. She was walking around the new world by herself since she could feel Toshiro's Spirit and Karin's Spirit. She didn't know where to go though because of all the other Spirits she felt. She was pretty much lost, and she kept feeling someone behind her. Calm down, Rangiku. No one's behind you. Her Spirit tried to help her. _That doesn't help,Watereliena._ Rangiku said, her Spirit sighing. Her Spirit took the form of a dragon. She had hind legs and no arms. Just two big wings being used to fly and grab. She had a very long neck with a diamond crystal around it. She had two horns on each side of the head and spikes all the way down to the tail tip. She also had a water necklace around her neck. I'm sorry, but you have to trust me when I say I'm trying to help. He Spirit explained, Rangiku nodding. She kept walking, trying to figure out where the two could be.

"Hey, you lost?" a voice said, echoing around her. Rangiku quickly grabbed the hilt of her Zanpaktou, looking around. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I couldn't either way." the voice laughed a bit, making Rangiku a bit more calm.  
"Who are you?" she asked, still looking around for someone to be near her.  
"That's the question, isn't it? Who am I? Where am I? What am I? Where am I from? And of course all the other possible questions flying about this place." the voice said, rather playfully for some reason.

"Just how old are you?" Rangiku asked, the voice chuckling.  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that one. 16." she said, Rangiku's eyes widening. "Surprised? Don't blame you. I'm acting like a ten year old so some people after me don't know who I am. But when you meet me in person, I won't be like this." she said, her voice flying around. Rangiku let go of the hilt of her Zanpaktou and was a lot more calm now. "My name is going to have to be a secret for now, but nothing else should have to be. I'm a Master like you. Unlike you, I control Fire like your friend. Karin Kurosaki was it?" the voice asked, Rangiku nodding.  
"Wait, how do you know her name?" she asked, the voice giggling.

"I know everything about everyone who controls Fire. Including Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and his Zanpaktou, Rujin Jakka." the voice said, not waiting for Rangiku to ask again. "So, I'll be off now. Hope to see you soon. Oh, nearly forgot. You need to go North to get to where you need to go to find your friends." the voice said, fading away. Rangiku smiled a bit and walked towards north, quickly seeing Ironal city. The huge metal building sort of giving it away. _So that's where they are. I hope they're OK._ She thought, Flash Stepping away.

* * *

Far away from that world though, was a lot of creatures roaming around in panic. One, big, might, red and black scaled dragon was standing on the top of a cliff, growling.

"This is not right. What's gotten them in such a panic?" the dragon asked herself, flying down. Once she landed, a few Spirits started disappearing one after the other. "What the? What in Savia is going on?" she asked again, a bright light nearly blinding her. She used her wing to block the light so it wouldn't be too bright.

"I'll explain the situation. But call her here as well. She needs to know as well." a voice said, the dragon bowing.

"As you wish." she said, roaring. A few branches broke when someone came through the trees, landing right in front of the dragon. Strangely enough, it was a human. Not a creature, just a normal human.

"What's wrong?" the human asked, looking up at the dragon.

"Not sure, but Light Tails seems to be worried about something." the dragon said, a fox coming. It was white, beaming with light and her eyes were fox like and yellow. Her fur was blowing through the wind that was created with all the energy around her and her nine tails swiftly bowling as well.

"I fear an old foe as arrived. You heard his voice 17 months ago when you defeated the Evil which threatened to create a second War between the Spirits. But the one who has returned, is much more powerful then he could ever dream. And his Spirit, is the Dragon of Evil. The birth of all bad, started with that dragon." she explained, the red dragon growling in anger.

"And the reason for the first War." she said, the human looking into Light Tails eyes.

"I know what you are thinking, young human. I must ask you to please help us one more time. Will you help our future once again?" she asked, nearly begging the girl.

"Easy, you make it seem as if you're trying to get me to help when you know I would say yes. Of course I'll help you. This is my own home were talking about." she said, smirking.

"I thank you. Please, also make sure you don't let the Spirits that are disappearing get hurt." Lighttails asked, the human nodding. "Now, I'll let you go back to your world. Do you even remember why you are here?" she asked, the human nodding. The dragon above her also nodded. "Then I'll leave a better explanation to Marthera. Can I leave that to you?" she asked, the dragon, Marthera, nodding. A big portal similar to a Dark Portal opened up underneath their feet and the two fell into it.

"Please, do not die either, Elizabeth Skysilver." Light Tails said, hearing a ''Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' the girl. _And please, meet your sister after all this waiting._ She thought, looking up to the sky. _Alice Skysilver and Cyrilia, help Elizabeth and Marthera._ She prayed, returning to her own domain.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. I don't really have much to say for the end, so this is a very short ending.** **Either way, if you liked the story, please review. If there's something I could do better, then send me advise by posting a review. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, more SR! Sorry I didn't post anything in the week days. And I might be able to only post this one chapter before this week is over. I'm going somewhere I don't think have internet, which is not good for me. I seem to have gotten a few good and funny reviews, but that just fine. I love reading the reviews you guys give me, so I hope you'll keep giving me. Thank you a lot for the reviews so far if you didn't know that before now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own Everything that's not Bleach**

**The Protectors of Flame Returns**

* * *

A huge pillar of Light crashed down into the ground, creating a whirlwind around it. A few people were in the forest, running as quick as they could once they saw it. Once the pillar disappeared, a young, human girl stood in the middle, looking around her surroundings.

"So,, we're back in Savia?" she asked, a dragon appearing above her. The girl had blazing red hair, flaming eyes, black and red tank-top with a a red vest over that again. She had worn out shorts going only a bit longer then the tank top, as in going over half way her tights. She had black boots with brown fur on the end. The dragon above her had black and red scales, black horn with gold bracelets on them, huge wings, spikes all along her back, a spike on the end of her tail and her eyes were nearly fire.

"Yeah, but it does seem different. You know what's up, Elizabeth?" the dragon asked, the girl, Elizabeth nodding.

"It's been 17 months. Of course it's different, Marthera. Anyway, how far are we from Ironal?" Elizabeth asked, the dragon, Marthera, smirking. She lifted her head, scanning the area.

"Not far. Just go through Mountialle and over the opposite mountain then you went past last time and you'll be there in no time." she reported, Elizabeth nodding. She looked up at Marthera, seeing she was distracted by something.

"What's up?" she asked, Marthera looking down at her.

"I'm not sure, but I feel Cyrilia's presence heading towards Ironal. Meaning..." she started, Elizabeth getting what she was saying. "But something's different, she doesn't feel...normal. How should I put this, she doesn't feel like a Spirit." she explained. Elizabeth titled her head, not really sure what she meant. But she did know one thing. If Marthera was right and Cyrilia was here, then Alice would most likely be here as well.

"Well, we won't find out by standing around here. Come on, let's head towards Mountialle for now. Maybe one of the gang is there and can explain what's the problem here." Elizabeth said, Marthera nodding. She blazed up in flames and a small light started flying around, it went towards Elizabeth's left hand, which had a mark similar to how Marthera looked like. _Seems like my necklace has grown into my birth mark._ She thought, Marthera laughing in her mind. That was supposed to be where the mark was in the first place. But it seemed easier to use a necklace until you could control my powers to it's full potential. She explained, Elizabeth already well on her way up the mountain. Well, now that I know that, let's not waste more time and hurry up to the village. A weird presence has been bugging me for some time now. She said, running as fast as she could.

* * *

**With Soi-Fon, Omaeda and Drake...**

* * *

"Damn, how many sticking Hollows are there?" Soi-Fon asked, cutting down at least the 12 Hollow yet.

"That one must have called for back-up when it saw us?" Drake said, pulling two into the shadows.

"Just how are you doing that anyway?" Soi-Fon asked, the two backed up against each other.

"I'm a Master of Shadows, meaning every Shadow will do what I tell it to. So getting rid of these really shouldn't be hard. But something's keeping me from using my powers more effectively." he explained, Soi-Fon seeming confused. "It's like this, I can't use all of my powers for some reason. Not sure why." he added, Soi-Fon thinking about something.

"Maybe it has something to do with your Spirit being in a Manifested form." she suggested, seeing ShadeLeo, Suzumebachi and Gegetsuburi fighting Hollows as well.

"We'll have to figure out later. For now, let's get rid of these, Hollows you called them?" he said, Soi-Fon nodding. She jumped away from him and cut down three more Hollows, Drake taking care of three more as well.

"Ow, stop pulling me!" they heard Omaeda yell, getting their attention. They saw a man, a lot thinner then him, trying to pull him for some reason.

"Instead of complaining, look at why I'm pulling you away!" the man yelled back, Omaeda looking in front of him. There, was a big, black portal which seemed to be the source of the Hollows.

"What in the world is that?" he asked, Drake getting mad.

"It's called a Portal of Darkness, a portal that has the ability to transport just about anything that has a Soul or is a Soul to wherever the use wants it." he explained. Soi-Fon widen her eyes, seeing another batch of Hollows coming out of the portal.

"Can't you destroy it?" she asked, Drake shaking his head.

"Even if I was able to use my full power, that portal can only be defeated by someone who controls Ice or Fire. No one else can get rid of it." he said, Soi-Fon biting her lip.

* * *

**Back with Elizabeth...**

* * *

Elizabeth ran past a wood trail, getting a few scratches form the trees near the path. _I can feel it even better now, and it's getting stronger._ She thought, trying to speed up. Easy Elizabeth. If you use to much energy to get there, you won't have any to fight. Remember, we're not int the Spirit Realm anymore. Marthera advised her, Elizabeth nodding.

"Help, somebody help me!" she heard a kid screaming. _Wow, Deja Vu to it's fullest. This is how I ended up helping this village last time._ She thought, but something was different. The one who screamed for help was a young boy, about 10. Behind him, was a huge monster with a very weird mask on. The mask was white and the monster itself was green and purple and had a tail behind it and it had yellow and black eyes. It took the form of a worm it seemed, but it was rather quick.

"Kid, get down!" she yelled, sending fire from her hands right towards the monster. It hit it right underneath the hole in it' chest, making it scream in pain. She pulled out her sword and sliced it in two, the thing disappearing into nothing. She looked behind her, seeing the kid hiding behind a bush. "You can come out now. It's dead." she said, the kid still seeming to scared to come out. "By the way, why aren't you in Mountialle?" she asked, the kid getting a bit more comfortable.

"O-our village is under attack by even more of those monsters. And we don't have anyway of defending ourselves." he said, Elizabeth narrowing her eyes.

"OK, go back into the village and don't get seen by anyone and find some place to hide. I'll take care of this mess." she said, running again before he could say anything to stop her. She heard more screaming from monsters, and felt some of the monsters dying. Seems like someone else is there. Marthera said, Elizabeth smirking. _I already know who it is as well._ She said, running the last part of the woods. When she came to a clearing, she could clearly see how many of those monsters were running about. Although, the only thing they all had in common was the white mask. Some of them had tails as well, but not all of them. She used her flames to turn them into ash, but made a huge smoke while doing so. She began coughing from all the smoke that had gone to her lunges. _Dang it, just great. How the heck am I supposed to see anything like this? And how the heck should I be able to fight?_ She thought. She heard something behind her, turning to see a giant arm reaching to her. _Crap!_ She thought, not being able to dodge in time. She held her hands in front of her to make the blow less painful. But before the arm reached her, it was destroyed. Elizabeth let her arms down a bit, still being on her guard after that last attack. The smoke kept getting thicker and thicker, making it harder for Elizabeth to breath. She fell to her knees, coughing. _I need to get out of this smoke, or I'll be toast._ She thought, trying to get up.

"Hey, you OK kid?" s a small voice said. She looked up, seeing something glowing above her. _Who was that?_ She thought, looking around. "Hey, I'm up here!" the voice yelled, seeming a bit annoyed. She looked up, seeing something glowing. It was small, but clear in all the smoke.

"Who are you?" she asked, still coughing.

"I'll explain now, only you might not be able to hear what I say if I don't get you out of here now." it said, flying a bit ahead. _Should I trust her?_ Elizabeth thought. Yes, I've already figured out what she is. She's not an enemy. Marthera explained to her Master, Elizabeth nodding. She ran after the glowing figure until she was out of the smoke. She was able the see the figure now, seeing it was a sort of fairy with a big stinger thing on her left arm. "I said I would explain later who I am, and I plan on doing some time later. First, you've got to see how many more monsters there are. Follow me!" she yelled, flying towards the village square. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and ran after her, keeping up which was a surprise for the flying fairy.

They reached a small cliff, but had a good view of the village bellow them. Elizabeth saw twice as many monsters here then at the place she just was. She saw some of them disappearing, trying to find the one who destroyed it. The first person she saw was a big, fat guy with some kind of odd jewelry around his neck. The second person was a girl who was 10 times smaller in weight compered to the man. The last person was...Drake. She had felt him earlier when she was running towards the village. He was fighting along side the girl, using very little of his powers instead of getting rid of them in one big attack.

"Suzumebachi, what are you doing with that girl?" a deep, male voice said behind them. Elizabeth and the fairy, Suzumebachi as the male had called her. Behind them stood a man the same weight as the man she first saw in the middle of the fight.

"Why aren't you helping them fighting the Hollows, Gegetsuburi?" Suzumebachi shot back, making the man, Gegetsuburi, nervous.

"Because I saw her and I thought she was enemy!" he defended himself.

"She's not. In fact, she couldn't have come at a better time. We might be able to do something a bit more then wasting energy on fighting these monsters." another male voice said, Elizabeth looking behind Gegetsuburi. The man behind him had coal black hair, similar to Drake's.

"Wait, who are you?" she asked, feeling like she knew him.

"I'm Drake's Spirit, ShadeLeo. We'll explain later what's going on, for now listen to me. A portal called the Portal of Darkness, and Drake can't destroy it. Only a wielder of Ice or Fire can get rid of it." he explained, putting a bit more strength on fire. Elizabeth smirked and jumped off the cliff, hearing a few words like ''You're crazy!'' behind her from Gegetsuburi. She sliced down five Hollows, at least she thought they were called that because Suzumebachi called them that, and quickly ended in front of the girl.  
"Who are you!" the girl asked, killing the Hollows swiftly and at the same time not taking her eyes off Elizabeth.

"You'll find out later. Where's the portal?" she asked, the girl seeming suspicious over her choice of words. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her, but soon feeling the portal by herself. She jumped up, landing on the roof of one of the buildings. She saw the portal, a lot bigger then she thought it would be. Let me at it, I'll be able to take care of it one swoop with this new thing going on. Marthera said, making Elizabeth curious about what she meant. You'll see. Just summon me like you usually do. She said, Elizabeth nodding. The symbol on her left hand started glowing, Elizabeth not moving a muscle just yet. She lifted her hand till it was pointing at the mountain beside her, a small whip like glow coming from it. The glow landed on a small platform on the mountain, taking the form of a half dragon, half human. The girl had long, red fire color hair going past her dragon tail, which had black and red scales. She had black horns on the top with gold bracelets on them, also black and red wings folded on her back. She was wearing a very dark red cape covering her shoulders, her top being the same color as her scales. She was wearing a skirt the same color, making it look like a dress. She wore black, small high heels shoes. "What in Spirit Realm?" Elizabeth asked slowly, the girl smirking.

"It's still me, you know. You take care of the Hollows near the portal so I can easily get rid of it." she said, Elizabeth knowing it was Marthera now. She nodded and jumped down, seeing the fat man arguing with a man from the village. Wait, is that...? She thought, seeing two Hollows approaching them. She swung her sword, sending flames right over their heads. The Hollows burned to crisps, the two seeming very startled. She landed in front of them, the fattest guy cutting her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled, Elizabeth clearly hearing the fear in his voice. The other man beside him studied her, not really remembering who she was. She turned to him, her right eyes looking straight at him. His eyes widen after she had stared at him for 10 seconds.

"Elizabeth...?" he asked, she smirking. She jumped away from them, seeing Drake and the girl from before right underneath her. She held her sword near her head, getting ready to stab someone.  
"Dragon's Wrath!" she screamed, her sword bursting into flames. She held her sword a bit tighter, turning as well. Doing so, made the flames from the blade start blazing all over the place, looking like lances. It cut open a bunch of Hollow mask, seeing a human face in some of them. _What in...! What the heck ARE these things?_ She thought, unable to stop the rest of the flames before they hit the others.

* * *

**With Karin and Toshiro...**

* * *

Toshiro slowly open his eyes, feeling rather dizzy and weak. He tried to sit up, but his arms weren't able to hold his weight and he collapsed back on his bed.

"Well, it seems you're awake now. About dang time too," he heard some one say, rather annoyed with him for some reason. He turned his head, seeing a blond haired boy standing in the door opening. He had his arms crossed and had a annoyed look on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked, not even bothering to ask what he meant. The blond boy got even more annoyed

"You've got some nerve. Do you even know how long we've got to sit here and make sure you don't get hurt?" he said, taking a step towards him. A arm took him in the shoulder and harshly pulled him back, Toshiro hearing his shoulder cracking.

"You're the one with nerve, Elliot. He had good reason to be asleep this long. Plus, Karin would have turned you to ash if you had done anything to him." a man said behind him. When he mentioned Karin, Toshiro's eyes widen and quickly sat up, forgetting he was badly injured. He felt a huge sting of pain in his gut, making him yelp. "And you should take it easy or she'll get very worried." the man said, Toshiro looking over at him from the corner of his eye.

"How do you know Karin?" he asked, the second man smiling.

"I'm Metal, one of the people who are taking care of you and Karin. She woke up some time ago, introducing herself to us. Also, she was very worried about you." he explained, starting to rub his hand through the blond boys hair as if he was his kid. "And this is Elliot. You'll have to get used to his temper, he's always like this." he introduced him, Elliot shoving his hand off.

"Whatever, I'll be out for a bit so don't come calling for me if you need something." he said, waving his hand in good-bye and left the room without another word. Cranky. Timedrano sighed, scaring Toshiro a bit. _I forgot a second about you, sorry for that._ He said, Timedrano chuckling. You have good reason to have forgotten about him. Hyourinmaru defended him. Toshiro nodded and slowly went out of the bed. Metal just sighed, knowing it was useless to try to say anything else. He stumbled a bit in the beginning, but quickly got his balance. Metal went out before him, seeing two other girls and Karin talking.

"Karin, he's up." he said, Karin's head shooting up like a lighting bolt. She saw Toshiro slowly coming out of the door, smiling at her.

"Toshiro!" she yelled in joy, running over to hug him. He yelped a bit in pain, but kept smiling. He was happy she wasn't sad or mad or anything else. He was just happy to see her again mostly. Geez, lover boy had you really worried. He deserves a kick in the face. FlameWolf said, who was actually mad at Toshiro. Karin ignored her, she was too happy to see him awake.

"Aw, cute little love birds!" one of the girls squealed, making both Toshiro and Karin think about Rangiku. They widen their eyes and Karin looked very flushed. "Whoops. I ruined it" she sighed, the girl next to her shaking her head.

"Anyway, my name is Sharna and this is Mariallie." she said, introducing them both. Toshiro nodded in greeting, feeling someone familiar nearby.

"You can come out now, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai." he said, the two coming out of the shadows.  
"It seems you are well again, Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya greeted him, Toshiro nodding.

"How did you two get here anyway?" Karin asked, Renji looking at Byakuya.

"It's thanks to Captain Skysilver." he said. When he said Skysilver, Sharna and Mariallie fell of their seats and Metal's eyes became as wide as Earth.

"You...you know where Alice Skysilver is?" Mariallie asked, Byakuya nodding.

* * *

**OK, I'm going to have to stop it here. Real sorry for this guys. Oh, I should mention this. I'm starting a new story soon and it might take some time before it comes out because of me traveling around. I'll be gone for three days without internet, then I'll have one week with internet I think. Really sorry, hope this will be enough for now. Either way, if you liked the story, please review. If there's something I could do better, then send me advise by posting a review. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so more SR! I'm so sorry for all of you who had to wait! We didn't have internet for about four days, so I couldn't post anything. It annoyed me! I'm going to have to make it up by making a long chapter, so hope it will be good. Anyway, let's get this underway. Thanks for the reviews quietreaper and BloodyRose!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own everything that's not from Bleach**

**A Life Time Bond That's Never Been Broken**

* * *

Elizabeth landed smoothly on the ground, burning a few Hollows in the proses._ I need to figure out what these things are before I kill anymore. They don't seem human, nor do they seem like pure monsters. But a mix of a human soul and a soul filled with regret. Maybe I should just kill them, I haven't cared before if I kill human. _She thought, slicing a few till she bumped her back against something. Or someone. She turned, meeting the girl again, who wasn't happy to see her.  
"Just who are you? Don't get in my way!" she yelled, not paying attention to the enemies. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, sending her flames behind the girl and killing a Hollow that was after her. The girl turned, a bit surprised by what Elizabeth just did. She ignored her gasping and did a back flip, killing a few more Hollows. _I need to find Drake. I don't see any other option._ She thought, doing a lot of jumping. She looked down at the ground, finally finding the Shadow Master.

"Drake!" she yelled, ending up behind him and killing a Hollow behind him. When Drake heard her voice, his eyes widen and he let out a he gasp.

"When did you get back?" he asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"I'll explain later, for now we need to get rid of these monsters. Marthera went to get rid of the portal, but we need to make sure no Hollows get in her way." Elizabeth ordered, Drake nodding. He used his powers to pull down a few of them, but he was still unable to use his full power._ I wonder what's up with him. Either way, time for me to help out as well._ She thought, swinging her sword._ Why a blade? Last time I remember, she used two switchblades. I wonder where she's been and just how much about has changed._ Drake thought, trying to see what else had changed about her. She ignored him, knowing he was surprised. She held her sword up towards the sky, the sun shining right on it. Once the blade started glowing on its own after a while, she held it at her left side.

"Time to burn." she said, stabbing the sword in the ground in front of her. "Flames from the Deep, bring down the monster filled with Evil. Punish all who dare hurt the weak and innocent." she whispered, the ground opening up and flames sprouting from it. _What the hell is that?_ The black haired girl thought.

"Soi-Fon, I suggest you find Omaeda and get to higher ground. That flame will take as many Hollows as possible, and we're in the way." Drake said as he jumped to her, Soi-Fon nodding. She vanished in an instant and ended up behind the fat guy Elizabeth had helped earlier.

"Move it, we need to get to higher grounds." she said, pulling him from the jewel he had around his neck. The man beside him started climbing up his roof, wanting to stay near his house. "Is this good enough, Drake?" Soi-Fon asked, landing on the roof as well.

"Yeah, we can at least see what's going on from here." he said, the man who owned the house speaking up.

"Hey, is that girls name Elizabeth by any chance?" he asked, Drake nodding.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised you remember her." he said, Soi-Fon getting curious to what he meant. But a strong, sudden Energy got her attention, as she looked over to where the portal was. A woman about the same height as Drake was giving of a big amount of Energy. Who is that? She thought.

"Time to get things heated up. And get rid of this stupid thing." the woman said, jumping up._ Elizabeth, you're up._ She contacted her Master, Elizabeth smirking. She let go og the sword, which was still stabbed to the ground, and lifted her hand into the air.

"Marthera!" she yelled, the woman glowing and changing. Omaeda gasped, Gegetsuburi, Suzumebachi and ShadeLeo landing behind them.  
"What the hell is going on?" Omaeda asked, rather confused.

"This," Drake started, Soi-Fon and Omaeda looking at him. "Is one of the most powerful Spirits alive. You're now seeing what a Spirit should look like." he explained, the two looking up again. Once the glow was gone, she was 10-15 times bigger, her wings had also gotten a lot bigger. And she was no longer in the form of a human, but back into a dragon. She roared as loud as she could, slightly shaking the village. She started filling her mouth with flames, some showing rather well.

"Flames of Rage." Elizabeth slowly said, her dragon letting out a burst of flames right into the portal. The portal tried to absorb the flames, but it was to powerful and to much for it to handle and it got burned to crisp. Some of the Hollows near it then were also burned, by either Marthera or Elizabeth. Once they had all been destroyed, they made sure the fire didn't hurt anyone else or destroy any houses. She closed her eyes and Marthera returned to her human form.

"Well, that went better then expected. However, we need to get moving." she whispered. Elizabeth nodded, looking up at Drake. She narrowed her eyes and started jumping up the mountain with Marthera right behind her.

"Wait!" Soi-Fon said, about to jump after them. But Drake caught her arm, shaking his head. "She has things she needs to take care of, as well as meeting someone after about 14 years." he said, Soi-Fon tilting her head. Elizabeth kept jumping through the forest, running as fast as she can. Marthera blazed into flames, disappearing so she wouldn't get in her way. She was already well on her way down the mountain, when she heard groaning and moaning form the forest fight bellow her. She jumped onto a tree, looking down bellow her. Bellow her she saw two people, them both looking rather grown up. The first one she saw was a purple haired woman, who for some reason reminded her of a cat. The second was a man with a green and white striped hat and a fan in his hand.

* * *

**With Drew, Alice and Shuhei...**

* * *

Drew was standing right outside of the entrance to Ironal, Alice and Shuhei right behind him. "So, this is Ironal?" Shuhei asked, Drew nodding. He started walking again, the two following him. They went through a small forest, not going through the city itself for some reason.

"Karin and and her friend are this way. It's annoying to go through this city, especially if there's new people around. You won't be left alone then." he explained. The two nodded, the three starting to walk again. They saw a small, metal house in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't anything special, but some kind of mix of yelling and screaming could be heard from inside. "What the heck? Wonder what's up." Drew said, Alice feeling three Soul Reapers and four Masters inside the house. Whoa, is there some kind of party we're missing? Helldra joked, Alice shaking her head mentally.

"You...you know where Alice Skysilver is?" a girl screamed, making Drew widen his eyes and Shuhei and Alice looking at each other.

"Who said that?" Shuhei asked, Drew looking at them.

"It sounded like a girl named Mariallie, who is usually like this. But..." he said, looking into Alice's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Drew narrowing his eyes.

"What's your name? Full name." he asked, not taking his eyes of her. She sighed and bit, closing her eyes.

"I was thinking how long it would take for you to ask that." she said, making Drew a bit confused. "You asked because of what your friends shouted, right?" she asked, Drew nodding. She opened her eyes and met his, seeing frustration in his eyes. "My names is Alice Skysilver, and don't ask anymore about it." she ordered, Drew's eyes clearly showing surprise and curiosity. He nodded and walked over to the house, looking inside before actually going in. He saw the girl he had called Mariallie standing over a man with long, black hair. A girl with black haired tied up was sighing and trying to hold Mariallie back, a man with metal skin sitting with closed eyes, a man with red hair and tattoos everywhere trying to calm Mariallie as well, a boy with white hair minding his own business and a girl with black haired tied in a pony tail on the back of her head sighing. Alice looked behind him, sighing.

"Captain Kuchiki, what's going on?" she asked, the man turning to her.

"So, you found your way here. Anything to report, Captain Skysilver?" he said, putting more effort into her name then the rest of the sentence. Mariallie looked over at her, trying to remember how she looked. The man with metal skin turned as well, but a lot more calm then the girl. The second girl who was sitting beside the other girl also turned, her eyes rather big._ He's gonna get it for this._ She thought, not very happy with the attention she's getting. Calm yourself, Alice. It's to be expected when you're the former Protector of this place. Besides, you're also a Captain. That makes it even more interesting for them. Cyrilia tried to calm her down, working rather well. She sighed, walking a bit more in.

"Don't even bother asking anything, because I won't answer. Anyway, are you two OK?" she said, looking at Karin and Toshiro. They both nodded, a bit surprised they all knew her. "Good, have you seen Lieutenant Matsumoto anywhere?" she asked, Toshiro looking at her.

"Rangiku? No, we haven't. Is she here too?" he asked, Alice nodding.

"She was one of the Soul Reapers including us that went looking for the two of you. Ichigo and Lieutenant Kuchiki are also here, but right now they're doing something else." she explained, Drew walking in and sitting beside Toshiro.

"Are they looking for something?" Karin asked, Alice shaking her head.

"They're looking for someone instead of me so I could show her and her friend where you two were." Drew explained, the man with the metal skin looking at him.

"Either way, they're fine." Shuhei said, standing behind his Captain. "It's good to see you're OK as well, Captain Hitsugaya and Karin." he said, the two nodding.

"By the way, where did Elliot go?" Drew asked, looking around.

"He got annoyed at me for some reason and just left." Toshiro said, Alice narrowing her eyes.

"I can see if I can find him, there's something that's got me interested anyway." she said, Karin smirking. _She's just trying to avoid question. She's good and finding excuses._ Karin thought. Well, she was known as the strongest Master before she left. FlameWolf pointed out, making her laugh mentally. _I wonder how long she plans on keeping this secret._ Toshiro thought, a bit more curious then Karin. If I know her as well as I think, then she won't be telling anyone before she gets a good enough reason. You already knew she was a Master of this world, so you shouldn't be curious. Timedrano said. _I'm not, I'm thinking about how many question these people will have_. He said, Hyourinmaru laughing along with Timedrano. Byakuya just stared after her, wondering what she was going to do.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked, seeing he was distracted by something.

"It's nothing. Let's explain what's going on now that we know where everyone is." he said, Toshiro and Karin nodding. While Alice was walking, she could swear she could feel something familiar near her. But it was very far away. Whatever it was, it made her feel a bit more calm. _Could it that it's?_ She thought, shaking the thought away._ No, it couldn't be. There's no way she's near here._ She said, as she kept walking.

* * *

**With Rangiku...**

* * *

Rangiku was running through a forest, not wanting to go through the village itself. She thought she would create a commotion if she did. But the trees were thick and from what she thought, ugly. She kept going through it, hearing a waterfall or something. _Water? Here?_ She thought. Water in this world is very easy to find, but very rare here in Ironal. So if anyone does find water, they keep it for themselves so they always have some. Watereliena explained, feeling rather annoyed. _That's not nice! They should learn to share._ Rangiku moaned, seeing the waterfall behind a tree near her. The water glittered in all the sunlight glowing through the trees, making look rather beautiful.

"Whoa!" she said, smiling as if she had never seen it before. Then again, she hadn't. She slowly waled out, wanting to see the beauty for some time.

"Hey, who do you think you are? You can't just walk here, you know." she heard someone say, grabbing the hilt of Haineko and looking around. She tried to find out where the person who had talked was, but couldn't see anyone. She didn't let her guard down though, just kept searching for any kind of Spiritual Pressure. "Tch, you're boring. I was hoping you would get scared and run away before a stranger killed you." he said, trying to make her scared.

"Well, I'm not like that. I've been in a lot of situations like this before, so I'm just fine." she said, trying to draw him out. She heard him sigh, and stepping on a branch. She quickly turned to where the sound came from, seeing blond har in between the branches. "Found you." she said, starting to unsheathe her Zanpaktou.

"You're not half bad, but just cool it. I'm not planing on fighting you." he said, walking out of the trees. He had a big smirk on his face for some reason, but Rangiku didn't really care if he did. She did calm herself a bit and sheathed her Zanpaktou completely and let go of the hilt. If he _did _attack, she always had Kido.

"Just who are you?" she asked, the boy answering.

"The name's Elliot Lightningzap, and I couldn't care less who you are." he said, Rangiku taking that opportunity to annoy him.

"Well, tough luck. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10. Of course, you wouldn't know what I meant with that." she said, Elliot nearly taking the bait. But he had a lot of self control so he was barely able to resist the urge to send her to the moon. Rangiku smirked and calmed completely down, hearing a sort of whistling near her. She looked around, the sound coming from the water.

"Something up?" he asked, Rangiku nodding.

"Do you hear something? Like, whistling?" she asked, Elliot listening.

"Nope." he said, Rangiku staring at the water. _Wait, is she hearing the water or something? Just who is this girl?_ He asked himself. A Master of Water, Elliot. And you should not insult her near water or she could drown you. A voice in his head said. _Relax, Zapstrike. I had no plans on insulting her to begin with_. Elliot told the voice, a Spirit appearing. It took the form of a mouse with lightning bolt patterns all over its body. It was big like any other Spirit, but it was one of the smaller and faster ones. Good. Zapstrike said, Elliot smirking mentally.

"Rangiku?" another voice said, getting their attention. This time though, Rangiku felt the voice was familiar and didn't grab Haineko. From the trees behind the two, came a girl with long, brown hair and a Captains haori.

"Captain Skysilver, is that you?" Rangiku asked, the girl nodding.

"Skysilver?" he gasped, the girl, Alice, sighing.

"Yes, for the third time already. Geez, am I really that unforgettable?" she asked herself, Rangiku tilting her head. "Never mind, Rangiku. Anyway, Captain Hitsugaya and Karin are in a house this way. Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Hisagi are there as well." Alice explained, Rangiku jumping of joy.

"Yay, Captain and Karin are safe!" she yelled sort of. She ran past Elliot and Alice, she smiling and sighing.

"So, why didn't you come back earlier? Why did you leave in the first place, anyway?" Elliot asked, Alice's smile disappearing. Elliot thought it would be best not to say anything more on the matter, and asked something else instead. "Do you know where Elizabeth is?" he asked, Alice turning to him.

"Elizabeth? As in...my sister Elizabeth?" she asked, Elliot nodding.

"Yeah. She disappeared 17 months ago after defeating a Commander of Spirit Peace, destroying the organization. But a machine that was in the same room was about to explode and could have destroyed half of this world. She stayed behind and tried to contain the blow, successfully protecting the place." he explained. Alice looked up at the sun, covering over her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded. She smiled after a while, making Elliot a bis curious.

"Well, I can tell you she's fine and will sooner or later find her way here." she said, Elliot smirking. But their conversation quickly ended with a huge bang coming from the city gates. "What happened?" she asked, Elliot shaking his head.

"Only one way to find out." he said, the two running at full speed.

* * *

**At the Opposite side of the Gates...**

* * *

Toshiro and Karin ran as fast as they could, trying to keep up with Sharna and Mariallie. They had heard something at the other side of the city and were worried that the explosion at the cities Main Gates were a distraction.

"What if your wrong and it's not?" Toshiro asked, Sharna turning her head to answer.

"Then we'll know everyone is safe, but right now we don't. S o we'll just have to check." she answered, Karin agreeing. She also swear she heard something over there, and it made her restless. When they did arrive, they saw that Sharna and Mariallie were right. The explosion at the Main Gates were a distraction for the attack here. Sharna quickly made a small blade of ice appear, the ice around it smashing into million pieces. The hilt was black and ice blue, the blade itself silver. Mariallie held both her hands up in the air and wind surrounded them, making twin blades of wind. The blade was made of wind, so it didn't have any special color. The hilt was plain black as well. Toshiro drew Hyourinmaru from his back that he had already chained back where it should be and Karin started getting fire in her hands, ready to fight as well. The solders that were attacking quickly noticed them and went right into attack. Sharna fended of a few of them and tried to get to middle, Mariallie trying to get to the back. Toshiro and Karin took care of the ones they didn't in the front. They did quite well in the beginning, but there kept coming more and more solders. It made it very hard to fight for very long, and Karin wasn't used to using her powers this much yet. She started gasping for breath, Toshiro hearing her. He held his other hand out and focused his Energy into it. His hand started glowing, making the symbol of a Dragon appear.

"Timedrano." he whispered, trying to let only Karin hear him. The sword appeared, and Karin could hear Timedrano and Hyourinmaru roaring in unison inside Toshiro's mind.

"Not gonna let anyone of them hurt me, are you Toshiro?" she asked, Toshiro smirking.  
"Of course not. I wouldn't be protecting you then, now would I?" he answered, stabbing the new sword in the ground. The blade let out a huge wave of Energy, making a few solders disappear. "Rain over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" he yelled, sending his Zanpaktou at a few of them too. Don't let lover boy have all the fun. FlameWolf complained, Karin nodding.

"FlameWolf." she said, sending flames at the dragon. It created a sort of barrier around it, making so that every solder it missed got burned to a crisp. But, even that didn't make the numbers go down. In fact, it made them go up. Sharna and Mariallie made their way back to the two, panting and gasping.

"This won't work. We're not getting anywhere like this." Mariallie said, the three nodding. The solders came to attack again, the three hoping this would end.  
"Dragons Wrath!" someone yelled, sending out a lot of flame lances. Sharna and Mariallie just looked in surprise, Toshiro being careful and Karin in awe. Since she was a Fire Master, it was kind of instinct for her to be amazed. It burned the solders to ash in less then five seconds, taking care of a bunch of them was well. Someone landed in the middle of the remaining solders, ready to fight. "You picked the wrong people to start a fight with." the person said, making Sharna and Mariallie widen their eyes.

"Wait, is that...?" Sharna asked, Mariallie being as confused as her. The person smirked at their confusion and burned the rest of the solders. Once they were all gone, a girl with flaming eyes and blazing, red hair stood in the middle.

"Elizabeth!" they both yelled, seeming very happy.

"Who's she?" Karin asked, Toshiro shaking his head.

"Introductions will have to wait. Sharna and Mariallie, Drake is just past a few trees the way I came he's fighting as well. Go and help him. I'll take care of what's happening here." she ordered them, the two nodding and running towards where she pointed. "You two can try and keep up with me and we'll go and help with the attack at the Main Gates. I'm pretty sure they'll be needing help." she said, Toshiro and Karin nodding. She ran ahead of them, the two following as much as they could.

* * *

They kept running, Elizabeth not paying attention to see whether they were keeping up or not. In fact, she really didn't care, The safety of the city with people she knew in it was more important to her then strangers. You think that, but you'll end up helping them both in not too long. You always do that, stranger or not.Marthera said, Elizabeth nodding. Karin and Toshiro were keeping up, but Karin had used a lot of her Energy in fighting earlier so she was exhausted. But she refused to let them go on their own and help them. She would feel useless then, and she didn't want that. Toshiro knew she was tired and wanted to tell her to rest, but he knew she would be mad and sad at him if he did. They kept running until their way was blocked by a fallen building, people trapped behind and panicking.

"Damn, just what I need." Elizabeth said, very annoyed, She drew her blade and sent fire towards the building, slicing it in two and turning the buildings to rubble. The people behind thought it was a miracle, and she didn't blame them. "Everyone! Get to higher grounds and fast! Tell anyone and everyone you meet on the way to do the same, and make sure no one sees you. Hurry!" she commanded them, all of them doing what they were told. She ran in the opposite direction, Toshiro and Karin following. _She's not planing on stopping. Why is she so determined to protect this place?_ Karin thought, but didn't wait for an answer.

Elizabeth ran a bit faster, forcing Toshiro and Karin to do the same. When they arrived near the gate, it was chaos. The solders had covered the entire place in rubble and killed a lot of innocent civilians. She looked around, trying to find someone in particular. Toshiro scanned the area as well, finding Byakuya and Renji fighting with Metal. Karin spotted them as well, seeing a solder above them ready to strike. She gasped a second before send fire right at him, knocking him down and turning him to ash. However, it cost her more Energy to do so she she nearly lost her balance.

"You need to stop doing that, you'll get worse." Toshiro said, Karin shaking her head. _She persistent, but very reckless. She could die if she keeps that up._ Elizabeth thought, seeing what had just happen. She's a Fire Master like you, the two of you have more in common then you think. Marthera said, Elizabeth nodding.

Byakuya looked over at them, seeing them turning and a huge supply of solders behind them. He held his sword in front of his face, ready to use his Zanpaktou.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." he said, the sword turning into petals and heading towards the solders. They got cut and killed rather quickly, Elizabeth turning to him.

"Are you two OK?" Renji asked, Toshiro and Karin half nodding. Metal turned, a small smile appearing on his face. He looked up in the sky, seeing three, huge airships of sort flying above them. He looked closely, seeing more solders jumping out and using some kind of magic to land neatly on the ground. _So, that's where they're coming from. We need to get rid of those things._ He thought.

"Elizabeth, the solders are coming from 3 airships above us. Can you take care of them?" he asked, Elizabeth nodding and running towards it. She jumped into the air, flames appearing underneath her feet and she started skating in the air.

"What the?" Renji asked, dropping his guard.

"Growl, Haineko!" someone yelled in front of him, a sand of ash going behind him. He heard yelling and cries of pain behind him, seeing three solders dead. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Renji!" a girl scolded him, Toshiro's eyes widening.

"Rangiku!" he yelled, the woman coming out of the trees.

"Good to see you too, Captain!" she said, winking at him and Karin. _Good, she's OK as well. I was worried about her._ Karin sighed in relief. Now it's just you who has to be less reckless. FlameWolf said, Karin shaking her head. _Not before this is done._ She said, FlameWolf sighing. Two more people came, and another one from the city square.

"Everyone is in a safe place, like you ordered Captain Kuchiki." the man, Shuhei said, Byakuya nodding.

"Good, meaning we don't have to worry about these people's safety." Elliot said, the girl behind him nodding.

"Now what, Captain Skysilver?" Renji asked, Alice thinking.

"Well, now we need to go and get rid of these solders. Letting them any further into the city would be a bad idea." she ordered, the rest nodding.

* * *

Elizabeth kept skating the air, her blade ready. We have to cut them down in one blow each, then take care of the solders on the ground. She thought, Marthera roaring.

"Marthera!" she yelled, the symbol on her arm glowing and the dragon lose. Marthera took down two of them while Elizabeth got ready a huge attack to get rid of the last one. "Revenge of the Flame!" she yelled, her entire body bursting into flames. She pushed herself in the air, flying it the ship in dangerous speed. The ship exploded into flames, pushing Elizabeth down and forcing her to stop using Marthera in her form. She landed on the ground and sliced down a few more solders. She was gasping for breath a bit, the attack had taken more out of her then she thought. She worked her way back a bit, until her back hit something else. She turned her head, meeting ice blue colored eyes of a girl the same height as her.

"E-Elizabeth?" the girl asked, Elizabeth widening her eyes.

"Wait a sec, Alice?" she asked in the same voice. A solder came up behind her, making Elizabeth regain her focus. She went underneath Alice's arms and cut the solder's face nearly in two. "How about a reunion later." she said, Alice nodding. She turned again and went back to back with Elizabeth. They kept fighting the solders, defending each other from attacks and working rather well as a team. Alice's Lieutenant was very near her, seeing how well the two fought. _That must be her sister. _He thought, his Zanpaktou getting bored. _If you're really that bored, come out here yourself and fight. I'll help Captain Skysilver._ Shuhei sighed, Kazeshini smirking. He manifested himself and went wild on the solders, killing at least ten right of the bat. Shuhei worked his way to where his Captain was, killing a few near her.  
"Captain, this is getting us nowhere. We need a different tactic." he said, Alice nodding. Elizabeth thought for a second, looking a bit in front of her. She saw someone else fighting as well, but all she saw was black hair.

"Listen to me." she said, the two looking at her. "Get everyone to a safe place and make sure no solder is near you. Don't be anywhere near this gate if you wish to live another day." she warned them, the two looking at each other but nodding. They Flash Stepped away and Elizabeth quickly made her way to where the boy was. He was gasping for breath a bit as well, but didn't show any sign of slowing down. She smirked, thinking of a way to get his attention. She used her blade to make a circle of flames around him, making him turn to where she was and smiling.  
"Took you long enough to get back." he taunted, Elizabeth smirking.

"Good to see you too, Drew. Anyway, I need your help with something. How well can you control the power of Darkness?" she asked, making him curious.  
"No one with the same element can hurt me, only Merlik." he said, Elizabeth nodding.

"I need you to make me go ''berserk'' and get away from here as quick as possible. Then get rid of what made me like that so I don't kill anyone of you." she said, making him wanting to refuse her order. But he knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he did what he was told.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." he said, covering her in complete Darkness. He pressed the Darkness into her body, making her eyes glow blood red. She roared, giving Drew a warning to high tail it out of there. He jumped very far back, Elizabeth's power going out of control. She gave one, big roar and killed every solder in front of her and behind her. She made sure not to go past the Main Gates, but some sparks of flame did. When Drew saw that she had done her work, he quickly pulled out all the Darkness, hurting her a bit. "Sorry, but I didn't dare take it easy after that show." he said, Elizabeth nodding.

"Heh, not bad Elizabeth. Maybe you staying alive was a problem after all." she heard someone say, looking on front of her. There, stood a man in a black cape and scars all over his face.

"You're the one from over a year ago. Just who are you?" she asked, the man smirking.

"Maybe you should ask why I'm here. You do know that I'm here for a reason, right?" he asked, Elizabeth's eyes widening a bit. He smirked a bit and disappeared in thin air, making Elizabeth run as fast as she could back the the Main Gate, Drew right behind her. When they arrived, the man appeared as well "You're quick. Not half bad." he complimented her, but she didn't say anything. "Now, maybe I should do what I came for so you won't have to wait much longer." he said, holding his hands up. He made four portals appear, one near Metal and Elliot, another with Alice and Shuhei, the third with Byakuya and Renji and the last one with Karin and Toshiro.

"What are you planing?" Elizabeth asked, the man smirking. The portals started sucking in whoever was near it, Karin and Toshiro being in most danger since it was only the two of them. Elizabeth turned and bit her lip, running towards them.

"Elizabeth!" Drew yelled, trying to follow her. But the portal that was near Shuhei and Alice started pulling him in as well, the three already gone. However, two people jumped after them in high speed. Elliot and Metal tried to keep their ground, but it was hard. And when a flying, fat guy came and knocked them over, it didn't help. Two more people jumped after them. Byakuya and Renji didn't know what to do so they also got sucked in, a small girl following them along with two more people. Karin and Toshiro were holding onto Timedrano's blade, but Toshiro soon didn't have enough Energy to keep it up they them, Rangiku jumping to her Captain and Elizabeth got sucked in. Another person jumped in after them.

"They'll all be dead before too long." the man said, laughing and disappearing into the Darkness.

* * *

**OK, I'll end it here. Hope it's long enough. I was persistent on finishing this chapter fast, so I was up nearly all night writing it. Again, I'm so sorry for all of you who had to wait for this to come out, I really hope something like this won't happen again. Because I enjoy writing this for you to read as I hope you enjoy reading it. And I actually keep hoping the week will son be over so you could read it. Either way, if there's something I could do better, then send me advise by posting a review. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, more SR! I can't stop writing this, it's fun to write. Plus, nothing else to do. I'm getting a feeling that I'll be done with 3-5 chapters before this week is done. Nothing else to do then watch videos on my computer or just write or both at the same time. I'm weird like that. Either way, I don't have anything left to say. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own everything not from Bleach**

**Head Captain's Decision.**

* * *

Karin slowly opened her eyes, feeling her eyes burning from sunlight it seemed. She couldn't see much, just red from the light.

"Karin, are you OK?" she heard someone say, making her smile a bit.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Toshiro." she said, getting up. She felt his hand on her back, helping her up.  
"Good, I thought that rough landing would hurt you a bit." he said, Karin being able to see now. She saw he was worried in his eyes, making her laugh a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TOSHIRO?" they heard a rather loud roar. They turned and saw a very annoyed and pissed off, orange hair boy who looked ready to kill someone.

"Wait...Ichigo?" Karin asked herself, Toshiro thinking the same. Karin tried to remember what he yelled a second a go, then got really...nervous. "Uh...Toshiro? You might want to get back." she said, Toshiro looking puzzled. But he did what she told him, especially since Ichigo nearly got hold of his head. He jumped back, back flipping in the air. Karin sighed in relief, getting up. "Ichigo, give it a rest. He was just helping me. You need to be less protective." she scolded him, Ichigo having a death glare in his eyes.

"You expect me to calm down after that?" he yelled, making his own sister a bit scared.

"Why are you yelling at her? She didn't do anything." Toshiro said, making him mad.  
"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" he roared, Toshiro getting pissed. Elizabeth was standing about 20 meters from them, looking at their stupidity. _Honestly, how stupid can a person act?_ She thought, something getting her attention. It was a ominous feeling, like one of those monsters she had seen earlier but stronger. She looked around, trying to pin-point where it came from. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, making sure it wasn't anywhere near the stupid people.

"Your senses are strong, but are they strong enough?" she heard someone, right behind her. She turned, anger in her eyes. She wasn't scared, but she was surprised. Behind her, was a man with blue hair, smirking. "Good enough, I guess. Better then theirs at least." he said, making her growl. "Easy there, dragon girl." he said, Elizabeth being careful and jumped back a bit. While doing so, she stepped on a branch to get the three arguing monks to pay attention. They all looked out, Ichigo's anger going from Toshiro to the man.

"Grimmjow!" he yelled, the man laughing. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white uniform of some sort and a black sash. His white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving his muscular chest exposed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number, which was 6, is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. After his first fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow sports a large scar on his torso.

"It's been a long time, Ichigo Kurosaki. Surprised to see me?" he asked, Toshiro grabbing Hyourinmaru. Elizabeth kept her eyes on him, making sure he didn't do anything. "Hm, You must be the dragon girl I've heard of. You sure are careful for a kid. Good to know." he said, disappearing. She widen her eyes, trying to figure out who he would attack. _Oh no!_ She thought, pushing herself backwards and was right in front of Karin. And just in time too. Grimmjow appeared, cutting her arm rather deep. She yelped a bit, but kept in the pain by biting her teeth together. "Tch, you're quick as well." he said, a bit annoyed.

"Hey, you OK?" Karin asked, Elizabeth answering with spitting out a bit of blood from her mouth.

"You're way to cocky. What made you think I would just let you hurt her?" she said, Karin gasping a bit. Grimmjow jumped back, smirking. But it quickly went away and flower petals came in front of him from behind. Elizabeth held her bloody right arm and looked behind him, smirking. "So, we ended up here." She said, very quietly.  
"My, my. Now who would attack sweet, young woman like that?" a male voice said, everyone turning to look behind Grimmjow. Behind him was a blond, haired boy, a bit lighter color then Elliot's.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked, the boy only smiling.

"Since you mentioned hell, maybe you want to take a trip to visit it for a long time." another voice said, a lot more sinister then the other kids. Elizabeth looked over to the right from the corner of her eye, seeing a man in a cloak hiding in the shadows. "Or maybe you should get away before I drag you down to it." he finished, Grimmjow biting his teeth to hide a growl. But he didn't stick around for long, since a dark portal opened right underneath his feet. He fell down, the portal closing rather fast so no one could follow him.

"Well, that didn't take long. I wasn't expecting that." Toshiro said.

"And we weren't expecting to see you falling from the sky, young man. Now, would you be so kind to tell us who you are?" the blond one said. He hadn't noticed Elizabeth just yet, since she was behind Grimmjow all this time.

"So, you don't recognize me. That's not nice, Marel." she said, the boy, Marel looking at her. He had blue eyes, a bit darker skin then Karin, fancy, black traveling clothes and a shoulder bag on his left side. On the left side of his face, bangs from his hair was covering his eye.

"Well, if it isn't Elizabeth. Good to see you again." he said, bowing at her. Elizabeth got a quick, annoyed look in her eye.

"Do that again and I'll burn you." she said, Marel smiling.

"Who is he?" Karin asked, Elizabeth turning to her.

"My full name is Marel Rilater, and I used to travel along with Elizabeth before she disappeared. It's a pleasure to make your acquittance." he said, Karin nodding and Ichigo still annoyed.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki, and this is my brother, Ichigo Kurosaki." she said, Ichigo scratching his head.

"And my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm the Captain of Squad 10 in the Soul Society." Toshiro said, the man in the cloak slightly moving his head.

"My name is unknown to everyone, but people call me The Reaper because of my power over the dead." he said, Karin feeling a shiver down her spine when he said that.

"Captain!" they heard a voice say behind him, making him turn his head.

"Rangiku?" Toshiro questioned, the lazy Lieutenant making an appearance.

"I found her in the forest before coming here. I must have been to fast for her to keep up." Reaper said, Rangiku gasping for breath.  
"This stupid forest was to thick with branches to use Flash Step." she moaned, seeing Marel and Elizabeth.

"Hey, who are they?" she asked, pointing at them both.

"Marel Rilater and Elizabeth." Karin said, Marel nodding and Elizabeth closing her eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10." she said, Reaper turning back to the rest. Rangiku looked closely at Elizabeth, seeing her right arm. "Hey, are you alright? What happened?" she asked, Elizabeth sighing.

"Just forget about it. It's nothing big." Elizabeth said, Rangiku not believing her for a second.

"So, you're name was Elizabeth, right?" Toshiro asked, turning to her. She nodded, wondering why he was asking. He narrowed his eyes a bit, making Karin curious as well.

"What's up, Toshiro?" she asked, Toshiro closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he was smirking.

"I knew it." he said, making everyone confused. "Your last name is Skysilver, isn't it?" he asked, Elizabeth narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" she asked, Rangiku screaming. Reaper groaned a bit at the sound, nearly hitting her by accident.

"Wait, she's Captain Skysilvers sister?" she yelled, Reaper, Marel and Elizabeth looking at her.

"Captain Skysilver? Sister?" Marel thought, Reaper answering for him.

"What she means is that Alice Skysilver is a Captain and Elizabeth Skysilver is her sister. You know about Alice Skysilver, don't you?" Reaper asked, Marel nodding.

"Of course, who doesn't know about her?" he said, Ichigo getting to curious to not ask.

"Just what did Alice do here to make everyone know her? I don't think she ever explained." he asked, Reaper looking around.

"This isn't the place to talk about that. We should go back to Marles. It's too risky to talk here." he said, Elizabeth nodding.

* * *

"OK, so Alice used to be something called a Protector of this world and was very known for it. She had two Spirits, making her a target all the time and being unable to avoid a fight. She left about 6 years ago, and you haven't seen her since then." Ichigo said, trying to sum up what they had told them as little as possible.

"Yes, but how on earth did she become a Captain?" Marel asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Head Captain Yamamoto had let her come to the Soul Society to try and live a more peaceful life. But she couldn't feel safe without being able to defend herself, so Head Captain Yamamoto offered to train her. Once her training was done, she trialed to become a Captain of one of the three open Captain spaces and she became the Captain of Squad 9. But, she has only been a Captain for over a year now. She's earned the respect of nearly every Captain, including myself." he explained, Reaper nodding.

"And the girl? How did she get to know her?" he asked, Toshiro sighing before explaining to them what had happened 17 months ago.

"The man, Merlik, had gone to the World of the Living to find her, knowing she had the power of a Master inside of her. But Karin wasn't aware of this, so she was an open target. He pulled her to the Soul Society through something Captain Skysilver called a Gate of Worlds. When he did, he made Karin lose control and nearly burning the Sereitei. But we were able to calm her down, and make sure she didn't get in more trouble. I was the one in charge of her, but Captain Skysilver was the one who trained her. Later, both me and Rangiku gained power over a Spirit as well. So she started training the two of us as well. Then Merlik tried to make Karin a ''shell'' for his Spirit. We defeated him and banished him from the Soul Society, but we had hoped he was dead." he explained, Rangiku throwing in a comment at the end.

"For some reason, she said Karin's Spirit was important for this worlds survival. What did she mean by that?" she asked, Marel and Reaper looking at each other.

"Her Spirit is the Fire Wolf, FlameWolf. She was the reason Darkness was split in two. And to keep it that way, she needs to be alive and have a Master. If her Master had died, so would she. Then Darkness would only have one said, Spirit and humans couldn't live together in peace and this world would go into war for the third time. FlameWolf may not be the strongest fire type, but is one of the two most important." Elizabeth explained, Karin looking at her.

"I'm guessing the other one is yours." she assumed, Elizabeth nodding. "What's your Spirit called?" she asked, Elizabeth closing her eyes.

"Marthera, also known as the Flame Protector. She was one of the two dragons to stop the first war, the other being my sister dragon Cyrilia." she explained, Ichigo jumping in.

"Wait a sec, that's the name of her Zanpaktou! How did it go from being a Spirit to a Zanpaktou?" he asked, Elizabeth sighing and opening her eyes.  
"Because, Cyrilia is a Spirit who will die if she left this world. Lucky for Alice, she was reborn as a Zanpaktou." she explained, standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Marel asked, Elizabeth turning her heels on them.

"To see where everyone else disappeared to." she said, walking out the door. Reaper nodded, Rangiku looking at Ichigo.

"By the way, how did you get here in the first place? From what Shuhei told me, you and Rukia were looking for someone." she asked, Ichigo explaining.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and Rukia were jumping through the trees, thinking Flash Stepping could make them miss who they were looking for._

"_Man, how hard can it be to find one girl?" Ichigo asked, Rukia sighing._

"_This is a big world, Ichigo. You can't expect to find someone as easily here as it is in the Soul Society. Besides, the Spiritual Pressure of this place is very different, making it even harder." Rukia said, Ichigo sighing._

"_Well, we didn't get a lot of help from that kid either. Blazing, red hair and flaming eyes? That's not gonna help much, is it?" Ichigo complained, hearing swords clashing a bit from them. He quickly tried to figure out how many people were there, but there were to many to count. He focused a bit more, feeling two, familiar Spiritual Pressures. "Hey, do you feel that?" he asked, Rukia nodding._

"_Yeah, there's no doubt about it. It's Kisuke and Yoruichi." Rukia said, the two running. But they didn't get far before they both fell down a cliff, rolling into a pile of sand. It made a big smoke, Ichigo getting sand in his eyes._

"_Man, what the hell?" he said, Rukia coughing. She opened her eyes, seeing many humans getting kicked by one human. Who is that? She thought. She looked closer, seeing two more people coming out of the trees._

"_I think I found them. And they seem to be with someone else." Rukia said, Ichigo getting the sand out of his eyes. He looked over to where she was looking. He noticed them as well, but the person who was jumping into a group of people and kicking them in the air with one swift kick. Ichigo couldn't see much, but he was sure he saw blazing, red hair._

"_Wait, could that be...?" he asked, concentrating on her face. She looked mad, surprised and had flaming eyes. "Yeah, that's the girl the kid was looking for!" he yelled, running towards her. Rukia sighed and ran after him, the people she was fighting noticing them. The girl saw them too, getting annoyed. Damn, can't people just stay hidden while their enemies don't know where they are? How stupid have people gotten since I was here last? She thought, sending fire towards the people who noticed them. The two people who came out saw them, the man smiling very carelessly._

"_Hey, Ichigo, Rukia! It's nice to see you!" he said, rather cheerfully despite being in the middle of a fight,_

"_Kisuke, are you crazy! You need to pay attention!" Rukia yelled at him, Kisuke only smiling. The woman behind him, smirked as well, kicking a few people as well._

"_Just who are these folks? I wonder why they attacked us." she said, looking over at the girl. She was ignoring her, taking care of the last few people._

"_They were solders, sent by someone to take care of anyone who was suspicious. They were just following orders when they attacked us." she explained afterward, Ichigo looking at her._

"_Then...why did you kill most of them?" he asked, looking at all the bodies._

"_Even though they were following orders, they were still planing on attack innocent people if we weren't able to fend for ourselves. That's why. Plus, their part of a group that have been ruining this worlds peace for some time now. At least from what I understand." she explained, Rukia closing her eyes._

"_I guess. Hey, can I ask you something?" Ichigo said, the girl looking at him. "Do you know_

_A boy named Drew?" he asked, the girl narrowing her eyes._

"_What's it to you?" she asked, Ichigo smirking._

"_Yeah, he asked us to look for you while he showed Alice and Shuhei where my little sister was." he explained, making the girl widen her eyes at the mention of Alice. _Easy, we can't let them know just yet. We don't even know where she is, so don't get your hopes up._ A voice said in her head.** I know, Marthera. But still...**She said, Marthera sighing._

"_So, who are they?" she asked, clearly seeing they hadn't payed attention to her change in behavior.  
"Alice is a Captain, who I usually call Captain Skysilver. And Shuhei is her Lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi." Rukia explained, the girl looking down at the ground for a second. Then she looked up, trying to pin-point the sun for some reason. She narrowed her eyes afterward, starting to walk towards it._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Yoruichi asked, the girl turning to them._

"_Ironal. I've got a few friends to catch up with. And I've already helped you, so I don't need to be here anymore." she said, starting to walk again._

"_Well, we'll come with you. We need to get to Ironal as well anyway. By the by, what's your name?" Ichigo asked, the girl making sure she was a bit ahead of them to be safe._

"_Elizabeth. Elizabeth Skysilver." she said._

* * *

"And then we had no choice but to follow her and make sure we kept up with her. She didn't say much after that, so we kinda forgot about it after a while." he explained, everyone listening to what he was saying.

"Still, I didn't think Alice's sister would be like that. I thought she would be as nice as her or something." Karin said, Rangiku nodding.

"If you knew how she was before, you would have guessed it on the first try. She was a clod hearted which back then." Reaper said, making Karin mad.

"Sorry to say this, but it's true young lady. She never let anyone near her, unless they wanted to become frozen to a wall." Marel explained, Ichigo closing his eyes.

"Well, she's not like that in the slightest now. So, how about we don't talk about how she was before?" he said, everyone else agreeing. Reaper looked outside of his window, seeing the small cliff. Elizabeth, just how much do you remember about your sister, since she left you behind? He thought, feeling her presence on the cliff.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the cliff, letting the wind blow through her long hair. She looked up, seeing the sun set over the mountain. _Wow, a sight like this is like once in a life time for those who are careful._ She thought, Marthera chuckling. Or to people who don't know when to wait for the sun. You know, making it very common for you if you bother watching it. Anyway, how come you didn't think to much about seeing your sister again? I thought you hadn't seen her in 6 years. Marthera asked, Elizabeth just staring at the sun. _Because, if you think about it, she left without saying a word to me. And when I came here, people expected me to do the same thing as her. Protect everything. I hate it when people try to make me go in other people's shoes, even my own sister._ She explained, Marthera nodding. I guess your right. But, you don't hate her...do you? She asked, Elizabeth shaking her head. _Of course not. I have no reason to._ She said, looking at the moon on the other side of the sky._ I just hope she's hasn't changed too much._ She said, laying back on the grass. Not planing on going back, are you? Marthera smirked. _Nope, I'm just fine here. Where I can see the sky, is where I belong._ She said, making Marthera laugh. A new motto? She asked, Elizabeth smiling. _One thing you could call it._ She said, holding her hand up over her head.

She made a small bird out of flame, a massage in it's claws. What's that for? Marthera asked. _I get the feeling this Soul Society will be worried if they don't hear anything, so I plan on letting one of Toshiro's friends know what's going on. Or is that too risky?_ She explained, her dragon shaking her head. No, no, it's a very good idea. Let it rip. She said, the bird flying to who knew where. All Elizabeth knew was it was on it's way to the Soul Society. She smiled and laid her head on her left arm and falling asleep very quickly.

* * *

**In The Soul Society...**

* * *

"We have received no word from anyone who left the Soul Society, and we've felt a strange Energy from the world." Captain Mashio said, reporting what they had figured out the last few days.

"I do hope they're all OK. I wonder what has happened to them all." Captain Unohana. "What should we do, Head Captain Yamamoto?" she asked, The Head Captain opened his eyes, looking a bit pissed.

"Every Captain who's able to, figure out as much as you possibly can about this place and do it however you want. Find out how it works and look for the others while you're at it. Any other Captain, send Lieutenants in the library or in the world to make sure you find something out as well. Dismissed!" he yelled, everyone leaving in quite a hurry. The Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori, was staring out the window.

"Don't worry, Momo. I'm sure they're all just fine." The Lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira, tried to comfort her.

"I know, but...I can't help but worrying. We haven't heard anything from them in some time." she said, as she heard a sort of tapping on the window. She looked over, but didn't see anything. She went over and opened it, looking for whatever made that noise. Then, a very unusual, red bird came flying in, flying around in the room. When it stopped in the air, Momo could see the bird was made of entirely flame and was holding a note in it's claw. "I wonder who sent this bird." she said, taking the note from the bird.

''Dear whoever is reading this.

I guess since you found this bird, you must know Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. If not, then you won't understand a word of this. Anyway, if you're worried about them then don't be. They're all OK, the same goes for every other reckless person I met from the Soul Society. Right know, I don't really know where the others are, but I can feel their presence and know they're in one piece. So, quit your worrying, it won't help anyone.

From: The younger sister of Alice Skysilver.''

Momo gasped at the last thing she read.

"What is that you have there, Momo Hinamori?" they heard someone behind them. The bird started chirping, making the person annoyed.

"Captain Mashio!" Momo said, Izuru widening his eyes.  
"Stupid bird, get lost." She said, nearly hitting it. When she did, it did a back flip and turned into a small wild cat. She growled at the Captain, annoyed for some reason. "What is this?" she asked, looking the the two Lieutenant.

"I'm not sure, Captain. But it came with this note." she said, Karina seeing the note in her hands.

"Let me see that." she said, holding out her hand. Then, The wild cat went and bit her in the hand, growling more at her. "Ow, that burns!" she yelped, another person coming in.

"Is everything OK in here?" the person asked, the wild cat calming down.

"Captain Unohana!" Izuru said, the creature taking the note from Momo and pounding towards the Squad 4 Captain. She patted it on the head and read the note, sighing in relief.

"I'll go and tell the Head Captain right away. Lieutenant Hinamori, I'd like you to come with me if you could." she said, Momo nodding. "Lieutenant Kira, you should go and see your Captain now. He might want to talk to you." she said, Izuru nodding. He quickly left the room, Momo going ahead of her.

"What did the note say?" Karina asked, Retsu looking at her.

"I got a feeling you shouldn't know. Either way, you should do what I'm doing, following orders." she said, Karina narrowing her eyes and left, rather annoyed. Retsu looked down at the creature, smiling. "Could you tell her that this message has been received? I wouldn't want her to worry either. And, I want you to give her an explanation about her sisters new job as Captain." she said, the creature nodding, jumping out the window and turning into a hawk. I do hope she gets the message safely. She thought, walking towards Yamamoto's office.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Sorry again about the last week. I won't let it happen again if I can stop it. Also, I'm writing as much as possible before next week. Then I'll be very busy. But, hopefully I'll be able to post some chapters. If not, I'll have to do dubble the week after that. Just so you're aware of it. Either way, please review if you Liked this chapter! See ya all next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, more Spirit Reaper! OK, so I'm not going back to the Soul Society or to Toshiro and the rest. I'm going to go where Alice and the ones who went with her so we can see how they're doing. Basically, the two next chapters after this will be the same, since there was four portals. So, not much else to say. Also, I'm sorry about the week before. I wasn't able to post anything because I didn't have the time. So, I'll be posting this chapter and three others today. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own everything not from Bleach**

**Old Enemies, New Orders**

* * *

Alice slowly opened her eyes, the sun beating down on her. _Man, I forgot how annoying the sun in this world could be in the morning._ She thought, getting up. She looked around, seeing Shuhei, Drew and two more people who were strangers to her. She got up, walking over to Shuhei, shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." she said, seeing him opening his eyes.

"Captain Skysilver?" he asked, Alice smiling.

"Are you OK? Hurt anywhere?" she asked, Shuhei sitting up and shaking his head. "Good. Hey, know who the two of them are?" she said, pointing at the two she didn't recognize.

"Yeah. But, why are they here?" he asked, Alice narrowing her eyes.

"Well, if my theory is correct, then they might have been pulled in a portal as well. There was one when we came here leading to Hueco Mundo, I bet the reason Karin and Captain Hitsugaya disappeared was because of a portal, there might have been another one leading to the Menos Forest, underneath where Los Noches is and there might have been one in the world of the Living, which is where I guess those two come from. Four portals leading to four different places in one world." she said, Shuhei not getting a word of.  
"Basically, if you're going to use Portal of Darkness, you need four different places to extract from or a big group of people in one place. Meaning we fell right into his hands." Drew said, Alice turning to him.

"You seem to know a lot about it, for someone who hasn't met him before." she said, narrowing her eyes at him. He got up, staring the same way back at her.

"Captain, I think we should get them up. Maybe they could explain a few things." Shuhei suggested, Alice nodding. She turned around,walking towards the two. _If she really is her sister, then why is she so...different? _He thought, getting up. He looked over at the two, seeing Shuhei trying to wake them.

"Hey, wake up." he said, the man shooting up and yawning as if he didn't have a care in the world. The woman however took a bit more cation, but was careless even so.

"Well, hello there. What a nice nap." he said, smiling like a idiot.

"Mind telling me why you're so calm? And how you got here?" Alice asked, Drew coming up behind them.

"Sure, Captain Skysilver." the woman said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked, the man holding his hat and smiling.

"We know all the Captains in the Soul Society. My name is Kisuke Urahara, I used to be the Captain of Squad 12." he said, getting a bit more serious now. Squad 12? He was the Captain of that crazy Squad? That sort of changes what I think of him. She thought, a bit surprised.

"And I'm Yoruichi Shihouin, I too used to be a Captain. I'm the former Captain of Squad 2." the woman introduced herself. Alice nodded at her, waiting for an explanation from them.

_Flashback_

* * *

_A bit after Karin and Ichigo went into the Senkaimon, Yoruichi got a sudden chill down her spine._

"_Hey, did you feel that?" she asked, Kisuke nodding._

"_I don't know what it was, and I'd rather not know. Let's just wait and deal with it when it comes." he said, using his fan to hide his smile. Yoruichi nodded, the two walking up again. They saw three people in the room they walked into. Two of them were kids, while the last one was a grown man. They were getting ready something to drink for them._

"_Hello boss, Yoruichi. Anything wrong?" the man asked, Yoruichi shaking her head._

"_No, Tessai. Nothing unusual yet. But I have a feeling it will be." Yoruichi said, the man nodded. Tessai Tsukabishi was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consisted of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron. _

"_Well, if there's anything I can do to help, let me know." he said, Yoruichi nodding._

"_Hey, what about that girl? She really gets on my nerves, so she's not here I hope." a red haired boy said, Kisuke answering him._

"_She's gone with Ichigo to the Soul Society to train with the new Captain, Alice Skysilver. I thought you knew that, Jinta." he said, the red haired boy, Jinta Hanakari , huffing. He had his hair slicked back, which he didn't have 17 months ago, and he wears a sleeveless blue shirt, edged with white. He wore gray pants that are no longer turned up like they used to be. He had also grown a considerable amount and looks a lot older than he did before. _

"_Yeah, well. I don't care about her so I didn't pay attention." he said, not very happy._

"_I just hope she'll be OK." a shy, girl said._

"_I'm sure she will be, Ururu. Why don't you and Jinta go and have a look around town. See if any Hollow show up." Kisuke said, the girl, Ururu , and Jinta nodding._

"_You sure it's OK to send them out? We still don't know who or what is making that odd feeling." Yoruichi asked, Kisuke using his fan to hide a smirk.  
"Sure, why not? Tessai, could you go and take care of their chores while they're out?" he asked, Tessai nodding and left the two alone. They were alone for quite a bit as well. Before they both suddenly felt like something wrong._

"_Something has happened in the Soul Society. We should go and check it out." Yoruichi said, Kisuke nodding. They ran back down to the basement again and Kisuke was about to get ready to open a Senkaimon. But, right underneath their feet, a black portal opened, sucking them both in. As they fell, they felt dark Energy all around them and something staring at them. They started losing consciousness, both falling into a deep sleep._

_When they woke up, they heard a female voice over their heads. Yoruichi opened her left eye, meeting two flaming eyes. She turned around on her belly, trying to get up. Kisuke looked at the girl upside down, turning as well to get a better look at her._

"_Hey, you two OK?" she asked, Yoruichi nodding. Kisuke sighed and sat on his knees, crossing his arms._

"_Where are we?" he asked, looking around at their surroundings. Yoruichi did the same thing, the girl looking at them who seemed confused with his question._

"_Savia, where else?" she answered, Kisuke getting rather confused and curious._

"_Savia? Is that the name of this world? I've heard of Hueco Mundo, but not Savia." he said, Yoruichi nodding._

"_Hueco Mundo? Is that where you come from?" she asked, sitting down as well._

"_Well, no. But, it is where out problems come from. We come from a town called Karakura Town." Yoruichi said, the girl looking at her._

"_Karakura town, huh?" she thought to herself, looking her again. "Do you know a girl with black hair and a small fairy thing flying around with her?" she asked, Yoruichi nodding nearly instantly._

"_Yeah, her name's Soi-Fon. She's from the Soul Society." she explained, Kisuke nodding now and again. The girl narrowed her eyes, more question in her head then less. But, she heard branches break, someone running towards them._

"_We've got company." she said, getting up. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, which was placed like Rangiku had hers. Yoruichi and Kisuke got up as well, the three of them back to back. The ones who were running to them started coming out from the shadows of the trees, the sound of armor jumping up and down echoing around them. Elizabeth looked at them trying to figure out who they were._

"_You three, put down any weapon you have on you and lay it on the ground far away from you." one of them said, Elizabeth narrowing her eyes. She then closed them, unhooking her sword from where it was, sheath and all. She threw it far away from her, Kisuke and Yoruichi looking at her with surprise. The solders started moving closer when she did, making her smirk. She opened her eyes as fast as lightning and they were burning._

"_Get closer, you don't want to be far away from me now." she said, the two doing what she said and moved closer. She started focusing her Energy, making sure the solders didn't notice her. When they were about a meter from them, she unleashed the Energy and sent over half of them flying into the sky. She used one of her flames to get her sword back, hooking it back behind her. She made an opening in the flames, running through it and Yoruichi and Kisuke followed after her. They jumped up in the trees and started leaping forward from branch to branch._

* * *

"After that, we meet more solders, found Rukia and Ichigo and followed her to the city." Kisuke finished off. Alice and Shuhei had sat down as he kept explaining, Drew up in a tree trying to find out where they were.

"I see, so it was right what we thought. If one plans on using the Portal of Darkness, you have to use four at the same time or it won't work." she said, Shuhei nodding.

"What do we do now, Captain Skysilver?" Yoruichi asked, Alice closing her eyes. She stood up, trying to find Drew. She found him way up in the tallest tree, trying to find something it seemed. She started jumping up, Shuhei waiting with Kisuke and Yoruichi. She quickly got up to where he was, getting a good view of the place.

"Anything familiar?" she asked, Drew looking more closely.

"Yeah, but I doubt Elizabeth knows about this place. I found this place after she disappeared. There's two Masters here, Fire and Ice like you and Elizabeth. But, they use that to do whatever they damn want." he said, Alice narrowing her eyes.

"Let's go to the town. We need a place to reform and get information from each other. Also, we might find the two you mentioned." she explained, Drew nodding. They both jumped down and saw the others looking at something. They small ran up to them, trying to find what they were looking at.  
"Hey, leave me alone!" they heard a kid say, Alice looking to her left.

"You have something we want, and you're gonna give it. Like it or not!" a person said above the kid.

"Oh no, already causing trouble. How mean can they get." Drew said, sighing. Alice narrowed her eyes, Flash Stepping a bit closer. Shuhei followed her, Drew slowly walking to where he knew she was going. Kisuke and Yoruichi followed him, not feeling like using Flash Step.

"No, this is a momentum of my mother! I'm not letting you have it!" the kid yelled, tears showing the corner of his eyes.

"Ha, like we care. Hand it over." the other one said, reaching her hand out.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?" Alice asked, scaring them. They turned to her, looking at her.

"Who the hell are you?" the first one asked, Alice thinking she was the one who used fire. Since she had such a fiery temper and no patient. Meaning the other one had to be the ice user.

"Someone who's not gonna let you do whatever you want." she said, making them both mad.

"How dare you! Do you know what type of Masters we are? Fire and Ice, so you'd better do what we say!" the fire user yelled, Alice getting annoyed. Shuhei came up behind her, Drew, Yoruichi and Kisuke catching up as well.

"What are you two doing this time?" Drew asked, sighing. Alice looked at him, then over at the other two. They seemed very annoyed by him appearing with her it seemed.

"What do you want, Drew? This has nothing to do with you." the one who used ice asked, Drew only closing his eyes.

"None of your business. Have you seen anyone else dressed in black kimono like these guys?" he asked, Shuhei looking over at him.

"He explained it to us while we were walking. There's a good chance Captain Hitsugaya or any other Soul Reaper were sent here." Yoruichi explained. Kisuke nodded, Shuhei and Alice nodding.

"Yeah, two of them in fact. A fat one and a girl who seemed to be hanging out with two Masters. But, why the hell would you want to know anything about them anyway?" the one who controlled fire asked, Alice narrowing her eyes.

"Where did you see them?" she asked, the other one smirking.

"If you tell this kid to give us what we want, we'll tell you." she said, Alice narrowing her eyes and drawing her Zanpaktou. She held it between the two of them, surprising them.

"Tell me where they are right now, or you'll find my blade where I want it." she threatened them, making them both a bit scared.

"Captain, calm down. I'm sure both Omaeda and Captain Soi-Fon are fine." Shuhei said, Alice cooling a bit down.

"Who and who?" the fire one asked.

"None of your business. Just tell us where you saw them and we'll leave you alone." she said, hearing them both whine a bit.

"We don't know where they are now, so get lost. And we've still got something to do with this kid." the ice one said, making Alice a bit mad.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A Captain, a Lieutenant and two former Captains. Plus, three Masters. Seems like we hit the Jackpot." they heard a boy say behind them. Alice looked behind them from the corner of her eye, seeing two young boys up in the trees.  
"Yeah, how about we have a bit of fun?" the other boy said. Alice turned a bit, trying to see them more clearly.

"Wait a second, those two are..." Yoruichi started, not believing what she was seeing.

"What's wrong?" the Ice Master asked, Drew looking over at the two.

"Ruby, Crystal, you might wanna get out of here." Drew said, grabbing the hilt of his sword and Alice holding her sword closer to her side. The fire one, Ruby looked at him confused and very irritated. She had blazing hair like Elizabeth, but hers was in two pig tails and a lot shorter. Plus, it was ''tamer'' then hers. Her eyes were nearly as flaming as hers as well, but were still not like her. She was wearing a red dress, black thighs underneath that which went right above her knees. Her shoes were plain and red, nothing else really.

"We can take care of ourself, thank you very much." she snapped, the Ice user, Crystal, nodding. She had blue ice hair, same color eyes as Alice, but darker. She was wearing the same as Ruby, only her dress was blue and the tights were sea blue and the shoes ice blue. Her hair was the same style as well.

"That's not the problem here. Just get out of here, now." he said, Shuhei grabbing the hilt of Kazeshini. Ruby got annoyed and so did Crystal, but the kid got scared.

"Why don't we take care of the trembling kid first? It wouldn't be very nice of us to keep him terrified of us while we're fighting." the first one said, the boy scared and unable to move.

"Leave him and the other two out of this. I'm guessing your a Bount that I've read about in Squad 12's database." Alice said, Kisuke looking over at her. I'll have to ask her later. He thought, smirking.

"That's right, we're Ho and Ban. The youngest looking of us Bounts." the one with the red baseball cap, Ho, said. The one with the white hat, Ban was smiling and laughing a bit to himself. They looked like twins, so they were dressed rather similar. They were both wearing light brown sweatshirt, dark gray shorts with the pant legs rolled up and an orange undershirt. They both had blue hair, but Ban had bangs framing his face on either side.  
"Ho and Ban, huh. Well, it doesn't really matter. Ready, Shuhei?" Alice asked, Shuhei nodding and drawing his sword.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ho asked, Alice narrowing her eyes.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Maybe you should look behind you." Ban said, Alice looking behind her from the corner of her eye.

"Gah, let me go!" she heard a yell. She completely turned and saw all three of them caught in some kind of water thing. The water on the outside looked like a eye with something inside of the water.

"A Doll!" Kisuke said, Yoruichi biting her lower lip.

"We told you, don't worry about us." Ban said, Ho finishing his sentence.

"As long as our Doll is able to fight, it doesn't matter if you come after us. Gunther!" he yelled, Ban joining.

"Guhl!" he yelled, the Doll, or Dolls, completely engulfing them in water. They started having trouble breathing, the kid already letting water in his body. Alice! Cyrilia yelled. I_ know, just relax._ The Captain answered very calmly. She held her Zanpaktou towards the water, acting quickly.

"Spread your frosted wings, Cyrilia!" she yelled, a dragon made of ice forming above her. With just a roar, the dragon froze the water and let the three fall to the ground. The ice that shattered formed again into lashes and caught all of them before they hit the ground. The kid coughed up some water, Ruby and Crystal just trying to catch their breath.

"Impressive. It seems that our Doll won't be any match for your Zanpaktou. I wonder how this fight will end then." Ho said, ban laughing.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Alice heard someone behind the two. She turned to them, seeing blood being spilled from their backs and a black haired woman in a black kimono and a white haori on her shoulders standing behind them.

"Captain Soi-Fon." She said, sheathing her Zanpaktou. Before Soi-Fon said anything in answer, she quickly stabbed them both in the same place again, the two turning to dust and disappearing. The Dolls were broken and the bottle caps that were in it was destroyed.

"Sorry for the wait. It took some time before we got here. We felt the Bounts Spiritual Pressure when they fought you and came here as fast as possible." she explained, Alice nodding. She looked around behind her, not spotting her Lieutenant anywhere.

"Where's Omaeda?" she asked, Soi-Fon closing her eyes and pointing behind her.

"What did you just say?" Alice heard a annoyed voice say. Uh oh. She thought, hearing another voice after that.  
"You heard me, a fat man like you can't stand on his own two feet even if he tried to." she heard a very familiar voice snap back.

"I'm guessing Omaeda and the lightning Master aren't getting along." she asked, Soi-Fon nodding. "What about the Iron Master?" she asked, hearing a sigh behind the two and two heads getting knocked into each other. "Don't answer that." Alice sighed, Soi-Fon nodding.

"Well, this should be an interesting adventure. I wonder who else won't get along?" Yoruichi said, laughing a bit. Kisuke nodded and smiled, Drew only shaking his head.

"Is everyone from where you come from this reckless?" he asked, Kisuke slightly nodding. Alice smiled a bit, before hearing a Hell Butterfly above her. Soi-Fon heard it too, looking up. Alice held her and up, the Hell Butterfly landing on her finger.

"A message form Head Captain Yamamoto." she said, Shuhei narrowing his eyes and everyone moving closer. "This is an urgent message to all Squad Captains, including Captain Soi-Fon, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Skysilver. A message form someone who lives in this world has been received, and all Captains are to find the one who sent it and bring him or her to the Soul Society. The reason for this is we need more information about this world, and he or she might be the most willing to provide it. He or she controls flame at will and can make it alive if he or she pleases. Find the one who can do that and bring her here as fast as possible. That is all." Alice said, saying the message to everyone. Ruby and Crystal shit their heads up when they mentioned the name ''Skysilver''. Then again, everyone in this world did.

"Someone who controls flame at will and can make it alive if he or she pleases. What about her?" Shuhei asked, pointing at Ruby.

"Yeah, she's a Fire Master. But she doesn't have the ability to make it come alive. The only one I know who can do that is Elizabeth. But, we don't know where she is right now. All we know is that she's with Toshiro, Karin and someone else who I don't know." Drew said, Alice smiling a bit.

"Since we got this message, Captain Hitsugaya should've gotten it as well. So he already knows about this and Karin might know Elizabeth abilities just because they're both Fire Masters." Alice said, Drew nodding.

"We should get to the town before it gets dark. I would advise the three of you do the same. And leave the poor kid alone." Kisuke said, Ruby and Crystal huffing and walking away. The kid got up and bowed before he ran a different route, afraid the two girls might want to attack him again. Elliot, Omaeda and Metal caught up tot he gang, the 9 of them walking towards the village.

* * *

**OK, that's it for now. Again, sorry about last week. And to make sure I can keep track with my routine, I'm taking a week off from posting. I won't be posting another chapter before 25 of July after the ones I post today. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter in a week or so. Please leave a review if you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for not being able to update in the weekend. But, I've made a decision that some of you might not like too much. Since my school summer holidays are soon over and I haven't really had a holiday with writing, I'm gonna give myself one. So, I won't be posting anything, nothing at all, until the first Wednesday of October. I realized I have been working real hard on thinking and never taking a long enough break for my mind to cool down. It feels like it's going to explode.**

**Anyway, on that day, I'll be posting one chapter and go back to the normal uploading process. So, I hope you all can be patient and understand that I need a break from this. Thank you all for listening and I'll see you the first Wednesday in October.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, finally posting a new chapter here. I don't have too much to say, so let's get this going. Thanks for the reviews BloodyRose, quietreaper, Zara Blacknight and collmon16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own the other story**

**Chapter 8: Travel to The Soul Society**

* * *

Karin slowly opened her eyes, looking around. She heard Ichigo and Toshiro talking outside. She rubbed her eyes, seeing Marel and The Reaper in the corner. They were still asleep, and Elizabeth still hadn't come back after she left, so she just thought she might just be out somewhere. Well, that was pretty obvious. She got up and walked outside, seeing a Hell Butterfly on Tohsiro's finger.

"What's going on?" She asked, yawning afterward. She wasn't too good at getting up anymore for some reason. Toshiro looked over to her, the Hell Butterfly flying away.

"Seems like Elizabeth have sent a message to the Soul Society. And we've been given a message. This is an urgent message to all Squad Captains, including Captain Soi-Fon, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Skysilver. A message from someone who lives in this world has been received and all Captains are to find the one who sent it and bring him or her to the Soul Society. The reason for this is we need more information about this world, and he or she might be the most willing to provide it. He or she controls flame at will and can make it alive if he or she pleases. Find the one who can do that and bring her here as fast as possible. That is all." He said, Karin not really getting everything he said.

"So, he wants Elizabeth to the Soul Society? What the hell is this old man thinking?" Ichigo asked, Toshiro shaking his head. Karin looked around, seeing Elizabeth walking towards them. _I wonder if she heard us._ She thought, poking Toshiro's shoulder and pointed towards her.

"There you are. Where the hell have you been?" He asked, Elizabeth closing her eyes and didn't even answer his question. _This girl is going to get on my nerves, I can already tell._ He thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Which way is to this 'Soul Society' you mentioned?" She asked, all of them looked surprised. The Reaper and Marel looked out of the window, hearing what she said. "I won't ask again, so just tell me." She said, seeming a bit impatient. _Yup, she defiantly heard us. But why is she in such a hurry to get there?_ Karin thought, Toshiro shaking his head.

"Wish I knew. We weren't there when we arrived here. Do you know, Ichigo?" He asked, Ichigo thinking for a bit.

"Well, I did. But I'm not too sure now. But it shouldn't be too hard to find if we get someplace high." He said, Elizabeth shaking her head.

"The mountains around here are covered in trees, making it almost impossible to see anything. So trying to get a view from there would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, not easy at all." She said, The Reaper walking outside.

"You might be able to see something from the peak of the hill over there. Though, I wouldn't really suggest going up there now." He said, everyone looking at him.

"How come?" Karin asked, Marel walking out as well.

"That's where people who died are resting, but that's not the reason. Every since this happened, strange thing has been going on." He explained. Ichigo looked confused at him, Elizabeth narrowing her eyes.

"Such as?"

"Like the souls of the dead just rising up from their graves to kill the ones who deserted them. That's not normal, at least not for us." He said, Toshiro thinking about something.

"I just got an idea." He said, everyone looking at him. "We Soul Reapers are able to perform something called a Konso. When we touch wandering souls with the hilt of our Zanpakuto, they turn into a Hell Butterfly and fly to the Soul Society. Since the Soul Society is around here, we could use that to find out way back." He told them, Ichigo nodding. Elizabeth didn't have any objections either.

"It's worth a try. Reaper and Marel, you two stay here in case something happens while I'm gone. Oh, and if you run into Drew and the others, tell them what's going on." She ordered, both of them nodding as she led them to the hill. The people of the town seemed very suspicious of them, Karin staying relatively close to Toshiro so she felt safe. This made Ichigo very mad, so Elizabeth made sure to stay in between them. "What's so wrong with the two of them getting along, if I might ask?" She asked, catching the teen off guard.

"I'm not gonna let some Soul Reaper get close to my sister." He said, not letting the two hear him. Elizabeth sighed as they reached the hill top. All of them felt an uneasy feeling, Karin staying behind Toshiro. She wasn't too confident in her abilities in fighting Souls.

"Well, he was right. There's defiantly something wrong here." Toshiro said, looking around a bit. After he took on step onto the dirt, trying not to step where the bodies lay, a soul came rising from the earth, just like they had said. And after one had come, several others came after it.

"What the hell? This Soul doesn't look normal." Ichigo said, Toshiro agreeing.

"They're souls of dead Masters with regret or anger towards normal humans. I can already tell. And what you said is true, and then we first need to make them normal humans again." She said, Ichigo asking how the hell they were going to do that. "Easy, we just have to hit them with the power of a Spirit that's stronger than theirs, in this case, Karin, me and Toshiro have stronger Spirits." She explained, Karin looking at some of them.

"Do we have to hurt them? They look like they're already in a lot of pain." She asked, Elizabeth nodding.

"Unfortunately, we don't have much choice. Besides, they won't feel that much pain, so it's not too bad. But it's better than hating and holding anger towards the people they're supposed to have protected in their time alive." She said, Karin still looking a bit sad. Toshiro didn't really know what to say either, since his job was to protect humans and make sure souls were safe. Just do as she says, Toshiro. The sooner we get to the Soul Society, the better. Besides, what she said was true, these souls are in pain because of their anger towards people they were supposed to protect. Timedrano said, Toshiro nodding mentally. Karin moved a bit to the side, wondering a bit how she should even do this. Send fires right at them?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked, getting and elbow in the gut.

"The more impatient you are, the longer this is going to take. There's no point in doing a million times when we could just wait for the rest of them to come so we can take care of all of them in one go." She said, looking at the younger ones. "When I give the signal, use your powers and hit as many as possible. Doesn't matter if you both hit the same one, as long as we get all of them. And you can use you Zanpakuto is your Spirit is connected to it." She said, Toshiro nodding.

"Alright." He said, Karin nodding. Calm down, Karin. Like she said, it's better for them this way. Unless you want them to feel more pain and regret. Who knows, they might even turn into Hollows if this keeps up. And I really don't want to fight against a Hollow who has the power of a Master. FlameWolf said, Karin nodding. As they stood there, waiting for more of them to come up, Ichigo made sure no one came up here and no Hollow were creating havoc. After about 5 more came up, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Now!" She yelled, using her sword to send out a huge wave of fire, Toshiro doing the same but with ice with Timedrano's power inside of it and Karin concentrated her power on the ones they didn't get. They finished relatively fast, all of them but one going back into the ground as small balls of light. The one that stayed seemed to be the oldest one of them all. He also looked like an old Samurai from the old ages.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked, not really threatening, more like wanting to know who he was.

"I'm an old soldier from many decades ago. Like all the others here, we had been cursed here by the forms we died in. This have been here for about a month or so, and we've not been able to rest in peace." He said, Karin looking confused.

"But if you're a soldier from decades ago, shouldn't have passed on a long time ago?" She asked, the man shaking his head.

"Like these Souls, something held me to this world. And the only reason I didn't do anything in the beginning, was because that man who lives in this town made sure we didn't hurt anyone. He's the one who sent you here, right?" He asked, Elizabeth nodding.

"Yeah, Reaper has the power to control the dead, either using their souls to help people in need or punish Souls and send them to Hell." She explained under her breath, Toshiro hearing her. But he didn't say anything and walked towards him with the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Then I think it's time you passed on. I don't know what happens to Souls now that the Soul Society is here, but I'm not going to risk you turning into a Hollow." He said, tapping his head and he turned into a Hell Butterfly.

"Now we just follow it, right? You sure it will lead us to this Soul Society?" Elizabeth asked, Toshiro nodding.

"Yeah, pretty sure." He said, Karin walking over to him and Ichigo walking beside Elizabeth. "Ready to go?" he asked, all of them nodding. He pulled Karin onto his back and jumped after the two teens in front of him.

* * *

The three of them kept jumping, still hoping the Hell Butterfly lead them to where they needed to go. Karin was on Toshiro's back, almost nodding off. Elizabeth said it would take some time for her to get used to the extra energy that she has, since their both Fire Masters. This would explain why she's suddenly having trouble waking up in the morning. This doesn't affect her control of her powers or anything else for that matter, just the fact that she wouldn't be able to stay awake for too long without resting now and again until she's used to it.

"Why is that a side-effect? I mean, how does that change anything?" Ichigo asked, jumping on a line of rocks that slightly stood out of a very fast stream.

"Ever thought how dangerous it would be for her by herself? She would be dead in less than 10 minutes." Elizabeth warned him, Ichigo a bit scared while Toshiro made sure he didn't drop her.

"Sorry about this, Toshiro. I should be walking myself." Karin whispered in his ear, Toshiro smiling slightly.

"Don't worry about it, this is nothing. Besides, if what she said was true, then walking wouldn't be the best thing at the moment." He said, trying not to make her feel useless. Karin smiled and thanked him, breathing softly into his hair. Toshiro smiled, closing his eyes and let Karin relax. Ichigo looked over, luckily for them though, he couldn't see Karin.

"Overprotective brother." Elizabeth commented, Ichigo quickly turning to see her smirking. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her, only getting a look that basically said 'I'm-not-pointing-something-out'.

"Just shut the hell up." He said, Elizabeth turning to face the road ahead again. She kept thinking about the others, if they were OK or not. She hadn't been around for too long, so she didn't know where they could've gone. Not to mention the fact that the Soul Society made things even less how she remembered. The Hell Butterfly started slowing down as she thought, making her stop for a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong with it?" She asked, Toshiro looking over.

"Seems like it's trying to figure out which way the Soul Society is. So far, it's been easy for it to find. But now there's a fork in the road." He said, Elizabeth looking back at him. "Just wait for a bit and let it decide." He said in the end, Ichigo looking over at Karin.

"Is she asleep?" He asked, Toshiro shaking his head. He said she was just resting her eyes, since she was still sort of talking to him. Ichigo nodded, Elizabeth moving again.

"It's going again, so unless you want to lose it, you might wanna keep up." She said, the two of them jogging over to her as they kept following the Hell Butterfly. Though, they didn't have to for too long. They got to a hill, looking over the horizon. Ichigo and Toshiro looked around, both of them quickly noticing where they were.

"That's it, the Soul Society." Ichigo said, pointing at the area ring in the middle of a big field. Elizabeth looked around, seeing an eagle flying towards them. It looked normal when it was in the sky, but as soon as it got closer to them, she noticed it was the same fire creature she sent with the message for the Soul Society.

"Good work getting that message to them." She said, holding her hand out so it landed neatly, not hurting her and petted him as a reward. It gave one last cry before disappearing. Karin looked around, telling Toshiro he could put her down now. He nodded and carefully put her on the ground. "So, are we going or what?" She asked, all of them nodding as they went down the hill, Karin going a bit slow since she had been still for such a long time. Toshiro waited for her along with Ichigo, in case she lost her balance and fell. Elizabeth was down before any of them could even ask why she wanted to go there. She leaned against a big boulder, wondering what it was doing here.

"In a hurry, are we?" Ichigo asked, Elizabeth not answering. She still wondered why a boulder this size was here; it was about three times her size! Karin looked around, making sure she remembered the area. She noticed something in the trees, narrowing her eyes to get a better look.

"Hey, do you guys see anything in the trees over there?" She asked, making sure she wasn't just seeing things. Everyone turned their attention to where she pointed, Elizabeth instantly putting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Yeah, and I don't think it's a friend." She said, Toshiro and Ichigo turning around as well, ready for a fight. "No point hiding, we know you're there." She called, Karin going behind Toshiro since she wasn't sure what she could do.

"Well, seems like you have sharp eyes." The person said, Elizabeth narrowing her eyes and growled slightly.

"Golden Eye." She said, the man, Golden Eye smirking.

"It's been a while, Skysilver."

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Sorry if it's a bit short, but since it's been forever since I last posted one I thought I could make this one a bit short. So you guys can at least read something while I work on something else. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave a review and I'll see ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, back with more. So I'll try to update more frequently than before and we'll see what happens. I also have to start writing on something else, and a lot of tests coming up. So if this chapter comes out a bit late, that's why. These tests are important. Anyway, enough talk about stupid school. Thanks for the reviews BloodyRose, quietreaper, Zara Blacknight and collmon16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own the other story.**

**Chapter 9: Return to the Soul Society**

* * *

Elizabeth stood with her blade in front of her, in case Golden Eye attacked them. Toshiro and Ichigo stood with their Zanpakuto in front of them, Karin standing behind both of them. Golden eye just smirked, looking behind him.

"So, that's the so-called Soul Society. I don't understand why Merlik is so interested in this place." He said, Toshiro, Karin and Ichigo widening their eyes. The boy's eyes soon turned from surprise to anger. Karin just stood there, trying to keep her cool. Elizabeth looked back at them, wondering why they seemed so angry. Though she decided not to let it bother her right now. He was a bigger threat than the ones who appeared out of nowhere earlier.

"So, you're one of Merlik's followers. What the hell does he want?" Ichigo asked, Elizabeth looking at him.

"Who knows? He likes keeping things to himself. So it's hard to tell what he really wants. All I know is that he's interested in the Soul Society. And in you, Skysilver." He said, looking over at Elizabeth. She narrowed her eyes, Toshiro trying to not to charge carelessly.

"I don't even know who this Merlik is, so I don't see why he's interested in me." She said, trying not to let him get under her skin, like he already has on Toshiro and Ichigo.

"Is that so? Then would you like to meet him? I'm sure he can find some time to meet you while taking care of the Soul Society." He said, smirking. All three of them got ready to fight, Hyorinmaru and Zangetsu appearing to help. Marthera also showed herself. "That against it, huh? Let's see what you can do then!" he said, pulling out his weapon. Elizabeth hasn't seen him fight in close combat before. So she didn't know how to fight up against him. And she didn't have to either. The presence of a lot more people, Soul Reapers and Masters alike, were moving fast towards them.

"That must be everyone else." Karin said, all of them nodding in agreement. Golden Eye looked annoyed, disappearing while Elizabeth was the only one paying attention.

"Don't go after him, it's not worth it. He's a coward." Marthera said, Elizabeth nodding. She sheathed her sword as the Soul Reapers did the same. The following came running down the hill towards them: Soi-Fon, Omaeda, Elliot, Metal, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Drew, Alice, Shuhei and Rangiku. Hyorinmaru and Zangetsu went back into their Zanpakuto, knowing everyone was safe now.

"Hey, you all OK?" Ichigo yelled up, Toshiro standing in place while Karin stood behind him smiling.

"Yeah, how about you?" Soi-Fon asked as they arrived down, Elizabeth looking at Alice. _Good, she's safe. I don't want to lose her a second time._ She thought. You might have to. You know the Soul Society can't stay here. The reason you're here is so you can return things to normal. Alice is a Soul Reaper Captain now, so she's going to have to go as well. Marthera said, Elizabeth nodding. _I'll do it later. Let's at least give everyone a chance to relax. We also need to learn more about what's going on._ She said, Marthera nodding as she walked into the group.

"Sorry to ruin the little chat, but wouldn't it be safer inside of the Soul Society?" She asked, everyone nodding as they walked in.

"You've become quite the leader, Elizabeth. And to think you used to be a harmless little girl." Alice said, walking towards her.

"You're one to talk. People keep saying you're a cold-hearted warrior who fights alone. And now you're controlling an entire squad?" She smirked. Alice smiled and laughed a bit, her sister asking about where the other Masters were.

"They said they wanted to make sure the towns and cities were safe and not harmed. So we should fix this mess soon." Alice said, Elizabeth nodding.

"Yeah, but how about giving everyone a break for today. Who knows, it might help us figure out what's going on." She proposed, her sister nodding as she went to find Byakuya. She's become a better leader, that's for sure. She'll be just fine here on her own. Marthera said, Elizabeth nodding. _Yeah, and as soon as the Soul Society is back where it belongs, we can focus on getting rid of Merlik. _She thought, looking around at the other Soul Reapers. They all seemed rather relaxed now that they were back in the Soul Society.

"You Ok? You don't usually stay this quiet when we're in a new area, unless you're unconscious." Drew said, smirking after saying it. Elizabeth growled at him, not in the mood for any smart remarks.

"I'm just fine; you won't be however if you continue to annoy me." She said, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He laughed a bit, looking around as soon as they went pass the gate. He wasn't expecting this many Soul Reapers, even if this was the Soul Society. They seemed to be all over the place. Just like insects, only these guys might be more annoying to get rid of. Darkterra said, Drew sighing. _Well, the only thing we need to do to get rid of them as you put it, is to help them get back to where they used to be and fix what Merlik's done._ He said, his wolf agreeing. Elizabeth looked around, noticing a few people were already gone. Alice, Byakuya and Soi-Fon had vanished, their Lieutenants staying, as well as Karin, Toshiro, Ichigo, Karin, Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Where did they go?" Drew wondered, Toshiro turning towards them.

"Most likely to tell the Head Captain we're back. Anyway, you two need to stay at one of the Squads while you're here. And I don't think staying in the same Squad is a good idea, seeing how some of the Captains might be interested in you and staying in the same Squad might make you more of a target if they know where you are. I know at least one Captain who'll want new test subjects." He explained, Elizabeth and Drew looking at each other after he said 'test subjects'.

"Uh…don't think I wanna know more than that." Drew said, Elizabeth agreeing. "So, why don't I join you and she can go with her sister." He suggested, Toshiro agreeing.

"I can show you to our Squad, you can just wait there until she comes back." Shuhei said, Elizabeth nodding and following him, Toshiro leading Karin and Drew to his Quarters while Ichigo and Rukia went towards where the rest of the Captains were.

* * *

All the Captains, except Toshiro, were discussing how to fix this mess the Soul Society was in, although some of them seemed rather annoyed by it.

"It's these Masters fault this happened in the first place! We should just make them pay." Captain Kurotsuchi said, having a very firm opinion. Alice shook her head slowly, though not saying anything. She didn't want to make an enemy out of the Captain of Squad 12.

"I agree with him. We should defiantly not let them stay here." Captain Kutoro said, Captain Skysilver looking straight at him.

"That would be the same as throwing out Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto and Karin Kurosaki. Would you want that to happen as well, Captain Kutoro?" She asked, though he didn't say anything.

"And what of that message we got? From that fire Master, remember? Were you able to get her here?" Captain Mashio said, Captain Skysilver looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, but she's staying at my Quarters. So she's already somewhere we can keep an eye on her." She explained, Captain Kuchiki looking at the Head Captain.

"She thinks she might be able to return the Soul Society, though advises us to rest for the rest of the day in case something happens." He explained, Head Captain Yamamoto thinking.

"Then we will take her advice and rest for the rest of the day. Dismissed!" he said, all of them Flash Stepping away.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, but I really have a busy schedule nowadays. Once the summer start, I'll be writing like there's no tomorrow. Also, this story is coming to an end. It's not as long as the other one and I apologize for that. But it'll only be about 3-4 more chapters before it's done. But, for now, I might not post another chapter before the summer starts. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, more chapters! Really sorry for the little posting, but we've got exams now while I'm writing this, so I can't focus on posting stories and trying my best on the exams. But, I'll write a bit now and again and we'll see when it comes out. So, let's stop wasting time and get started. Thanks for the reviews BloodyRose, quietreaper, Zara Blacknight and collmon16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own the other story**

**Chapter 10: The Day Off**

* * *

Alice was walking towards her Squad, hoping Elizabeth was there and she wasn't telling a lie. She met a few Soul Reapers on her way, who were glad she made it back. Most of them were form her Squad. She hadn't seen Shuhei yet, or any other Lieutenant for that matter. She couldn't feel their presence near either, then again, she was very distracted. _Maybe Elizabeth's suggestion wasn't as bad as I first thought. Though I would usually hate taking break like this, my head's going in circles with everything that have been going on. Besides, this is also the first time in years me and Elizabeth can actually sit down and just talk or relax._ She thought, sighing. I have a feeling Elizabeth herself wants some time to spend with you, since you're staying as the Captain of Squad 9. So she's most likely to never see you again unless she becomes a Soul Reaper herself. Cyrilia pointed out, Helldra nodding in agreement.

"Captain Skysilver." She heard someone say, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong, Captain?" Shuhei asked, Alice smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all." She said, reassuring her Lieutenant. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"In your office, for some reason looking through your paper work." He said, sounding very confused. Alice laughed a bit and walked in, seeing Elizabeth comfortable in her seat and was looking through the papers. And her expression was priceless, seeing how confused she looked. It was actually really hard for Alice not to laugh.

"Elizabeth, need any help?" She asked, her sister looking up at her.

"What the hell is all this? Since when did you like doing this much paper works?" She said, Alice sighing with a smile and shook her head.

"Whoever said I enjoyed it? I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do as a Captain. I have the responsibility for an entire Squad, so this is nothing compared to what the Head Captain has to do, since he's the one in charge of everything almost." She explained, Elizabeth looking at her and back at the paper.

"Still, I would never do this." She said, throwing the papers on the desk and leaning back, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"You're hopeless." She sighed, Elizabeth smirking.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." She said, Alice smirking as well now. Shuhei was standing by the door, happy to his Captain smiling and having fun with her sister. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards where he could get some green tea. _This is the first time I've seen her sister while not fighting, she seems like a really laid back kind of person._ He though. Yeah, until you give her a sword. Then she becomes a fire controlling Demon who can destroy just about everything. Kazeshini said, Shuhei nodding as he reached his destination.

"Shuhei, nice to see you here again!" he heard Rangiku say, making him turn around and looking at her cheeky face.

"Yeah, after the trouble we've been through lately." He said, pouring the tea in two cups. He wasn't sure if Elizabeth would like it or not, so he didn't want to waste tea in case she didn't. "Anyway, do you know where the other Master is staying, Drew was his name?" He asked, Rangiku nodding.

"He decided to stay at Squad 2 with Captain Soi-Fon. Not too sure why, and I don't really need to know. Anyway, I've got more important things to worry about that have top priority!" She said, Shuhei looking confused. _Paper work which she never does?_ He thought. The day Rangiku says paper work is top priority will be the day I'll lose the thrill in fighting, which you know is never going to happen. Kazeshini said, Shuhei laughing mentally.

"Such as?" he asked, seeing the glimmer in her eyes. She went over and whispered something in his ear, about Karin and Toshiro. Shuhei just sighed, as she started dancing and talking random nonsense. "How about you try and calm yourself down."

"Not a chance!" She sang happily, Shuhei sighing once again and just left with the tea. Rangiku needs a lesson in how to contain her energy. I think her work would be a lot easier for her to do. Also her love for sake could go down a few notches. He thought, knocking on his Captains door.

"Come in." She said, the Lieutenant opening the door and seeing her doing paper work.

"Where did Elizabeth go?" he asked, putting down the tea for her. She thanked him before answering his question.

"She wanted to know the Soul Society so she could get around easily on her own. She's not shy so if she does get lost, she'll just ask so leave her be." She explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"I see, I was expecting her to stay here a bit longer since it's been a while since you two have talked together." He said, hoping he didn't upset her.

"She's grown up, which is good. She's not fastened to me anymore so she's fine on her own. Besides, if she gets too used to being around me all the time, it'll be harder for her when we have to leave." She explained, smiling to make him see she wasn't upset. Since she's been his Captain for a while now, he started learning how he ticked.

"I see." He said, seeming very distracted. Alice noticed this and looked at him after putting her tea on her desk.

"Something wrong?" She asked, Shuhei looking up.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about Rangiku told me earlier." He said, Alice asking what she said. "Something about Captain Hitsugaya and Karin. Not too sure what she meant. She said it a very, very odd way." Alice started laughing a bit.

"Well, I know what she meant, so it's normal for her to be crazy like that. Speaking of Captain Hitsugaya, mind giving this to him?" She asked, giving him a letter.

"What's this?"

"Information about this place. It would be helpful for him and Karin." She said, smiling. He nodded and said he would give it to him. He left without another word and Alice sighed. "Wish I could give it to him myself, but I need to be ready if Captain Kutoro or Mashio tries something." She thought out loud, knowing those two were very annoyed with trusting Masters.

"Well, just make sure none of them go near Squad 3 and 5 and they'll be fine." Helldra said, showing himself and leaning against her shelf.

"You can't tell Elizabeth what to do; she'll do the opposite of it. She's been like that since she was 3 years old, maybe even younger." Alice said, Helldra letting out a chuckle. "Anyway, she can handle herself, and I think Drew can as well." She added, Helldra trying to keep in the laugh he was trying to let out. "You're really bad at keeping a poker face." She smirked, drinking tea as he let out the laughter.

* * *

Elizabeth was jumping from roof to roof, looking around the Soul Society and getting used to the Spiritual Pressure of the million Soul Reapers that were just about everywhere. Well, maybe not million, but it felt like it. She kept jumping, almost like she wouldn't sit still even though she should be resting up.

"Damn, how restless can one get just by entering a new area? This place is very different I guess, and this is my only time to explore it." She said to herself, jumping towards a really big hill. She looked down and got a good view of the place.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She heard someone behind her say, turning to see the orange haired boy walking towards her.

"Checking out the place, I've never been here before if you forgot, and this might be my only chance to explore it before you guys leave." She explained, feeling someone else moving towards them.

"Well then, maybe I can show you around my squad personally. My name is Raph Kutoro, Captain of Squad 3." The man introduced himself, Elizabeth narrowing her eyes. This guy…seems a bit off. She thought, turning towards him.

"Elizabeth, now what do you want? I though you just want to give me a warm welcome." She said, Raph looking at her.

"You're right, that's not all I want to do. I also want to make sure you're trustworthy. Just because you're Captain Skysilver's baby sister, doesn't mean we can trust you." He told her, Elizabeth closing her eyes.

"You right about that, but you're not gonna figure out how I tick that easily. You'll just have to work it out for yourself." She said, Ichigo looking at him. Then, Izuru came up and told his Captain that Karina was looking for him.

"I see, tell her I'll be there shortly." He said, his Lieutenant nodding and left. "I'll figure out how you tick sooner or later. So you might want to give up early and tell me before you get bugged." He warned her, Elizabeth only smirking. As he left Ichigo looked back at her.

"How come you're so calm? You know he wasn't kidding, right?" he asked, Elizabeth still smirking.

"Yeah, but when you're followed by a big shot who always talk, two people that usually fights, a boy who tries to win you over with words and complaints from other people, nothing really bothers you." She said, Ichigo looking very surprised. Anyway, I'm going back to my sister's squad for now. Later." She said, Ichigo nodding as he as well left to find Rukia. Elizabeth wondered a bit who this Karina was, but she decided to just ask Alice when she got back.

"Out wondering about, are we?" She heard a familiar voice said behind her.

"Drew, like you can complain. What Squad are you at anyway?" She asked, smiling. He told her he was staying over at Squad 2 and had been sparing a bit with Soi-Fon. Omaeda wanted to try as well, but he apparently got beaten like a punching bag. Elizabeth laughed a bit, seeing the fat Lieutenant being beating to a pulp by Drew.

"Anyway, those Captains from Squad 3 and 5 aren't too friendly. Nor is the one form Squad 12 for that matter. He's just creepy." Drew said, his face looking a bit pale all of a sudden. Elizabeth hadn't met the Captain of Squad 12 just yet, and now she was a bit worried for when she does meet him.

"Well, as long as they don't start asking stupid questions or things we can't tell them, I think we'll be fine. What's that Captain like?" She asked, wondering if she would regret it.

"A science maniac. If he sees an interesting 'test subject', he'll do anything to get his hands on it, whether it's alive or dead. And most of the time, that interesting thing is a special human or something." He said, Elizabeth feeling chills going down her spine. _Let's hope he doesn't suddenly have interest in a fire Master with a strong dragon. I don't want to be anywhere nears a creep like that._ Marthera said, Elizabeth agreeing. I don't even trust technology, and since science is sort of in the same group as it, I don't trust it either. Well, let's just hope we never meet the man and we'll be good. She said, hearing something going on bellow them.

"I told you before; we don't know a damn thing. Our Captain was with on the little expedition if you forgot." A man with a very bold head said, which was actually shinning in the reflection of the sun. _Uh…OK? I'm guessing this guy's a seated officer, or whatever Alcie called them. He doesn't look like the Lieutenant of a Squad, since they're most of the time with their Captain._ She thought, Drew studying him a bit more. Although, it was hard to even concentrate when the others started talking.

"You must know something! There's been a Captain meeting, but our Captain won't say a word about it. Hasn't you're Captain said something about the Masters?" They asked, the two looking at each other.

"No, now stop bothering me before I cut you down." He said, looking very annoyed. The three talking didn't seem to have gotten the message, so they were going to keep asking.

"If you wanted to know about us, why didn't you come and find us yourselves?" Elizabeth butted in, knowing she would be annoyed as well with the continuing question over and over again. Drew stood there as well, his sword close by if they started a fight.

"Wait…you're the Masters? What's your name?" They asked, Elizabeth smirking.

"Skysilver." The shock in their eyes was priceless. They apologized without questions and ran off, almost afraid. Drew asked why, Elizabeth looking up at him. "Since Alice's my sister, if they did anything, she would most likely do something. Since she's a Captain and all. But she's not the one to use her position or title to get what she wants, so she wouldn't have butted in at all." She explained, Drew laughing.

"So, you just said your name and they made their own assumptions. And who ever said that actions speak louder than words? You just said a name and they run." He said, the bold man gone as well. "Didn't think he would be scared."

"He wasn't. He didn't see any point in being here anymore, so he left." She said, Drew looking a bit confused. "Don't think too much or that brain of yours is going to blow. If it's even still there."

"You're asking for it you little taunting machine." He said, very annoyed and actually grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Give it your best shot." She smirked, grabbing her sword.

* * *

Toshiro was sitting by his desk, doing the paper work which had stacked up while he was absent. But despite how much it looked, it was nothing compared to how much it could've been. Karin was in the bench, drinking some tea Rangiku had brought them before she ran out in a hurry. Most likely to get away from the work. She had asked if she could help, but Toshiro said no. he didn't want to bother her with this kind of stuff.

"You think Drew and Elizabeth are doing OK? I mean, that Squad 12 Captain is…out there." She asked, Toshiro looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're just fine. Besides, they're faster than him so if he does chase them, even with Flash Step, he won't catch them." Toshiro said, trying to reassure her. She smiled and nodded, get up from the bench. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm bored and got nothing to do. Let me help, I'll be Rangiku's substitute." She said, walking over to him.

"I've said no, and she's got too much undone paper work for you to handle. Besides, this doesn't have anything to do with what's going on now." He said, Karin not listening. She was about to say something back, Toshiro getting up to stop her, before she slipped on a piece of paper and fell on top of him. He was luckily able to keep his balance more or less so they didn't fall to the ground.

"Ow…" She said, rubbing her head. Toshiro groaned a bit as well, looking at Karin. Their faces were really close, and this was the first time in a while these two got to actually be alone. If this was back when they weren't together, Karin would've jumped off with a face as red as a tomato. But, this wasn't then, so she just stayed put, still blushing. Toshiro smirked and moved his head a bit, their lips touching slightly. Karin closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, seeing how she was on top.

"Heh," Toshiro said after their kiss broke, Karin looking very confused. "It's been a while since we've gotten some alone time, and Ichigo is going to rip off my head if he walks in." He added, Karin getting up and sitting in place. Her face was still a bit flushed, but she still looked at him.

"That's what happens when you won't let me help when I'm bored." She sort of mumbled, Toshiro laughing a bit. "What?"

"It's just…good to see you relaxed after everything that's happened. And that you're thinking about other stuff." He said, Karin looking at the ground for a second.

"I wouldn't be relaxed if you weren't here." She mumbled again, only this time, he didn't hear her.

"Say that again?" He asked, Karin looking at him.

"I said…I wouldn't be so relaxed if you weren't here." She said, still mumbling but a bit louder. Toshiro heard her this time as well, looking a bit surprised. However, his surprised look soon turned into a warm smile and pulled her to him, holding her close to his chest. He didn't say anything; Karin wasn't able to say much since she was pretty close to his chest. But, she knew he wanted her to always feel safe when she's around him, which so far she always did. They both heard some fast footsteps coming from the door, Toshiro frowning.

"She couldn't have come later." He sighed, letting go of Karin, who was giggling at how annoyed he sounded. He ignored her, or tried to, and got back to his work. Karin was still giggling a little and went beside him to help, or make it seem like she was helping since it would be hard to get back to the bench before she came in.

"Hi, Captain and Karin!" Rangiku said as she slung open the door, way too loud for both of them.

"How about trying to be a little less noisy? You'll make everyone get a headache." He complained, Karin looking over at her, seeing someone behind her.

"Alice?" She asked, Alice walking in behind her.

"Nice to see you both are getting along still." She said, smiling as both of them looked away. "Anyway, I've talked a bit to Elizabeth, and she says she'll transport the Soul Society as soon as she can tomorrow. Also, we're not to get involved with any other Master until then, which is why the Head Captain has told me to pass on the message for no one to leave the Soul Society. If someone attacks, we defend, but we're not to go after them." She said, on a very serious note this time.

"So we can't leave the Soul Society before things are back to normal. Makes sense." Toshiro said, Karin looking worried. "Something wrong? You don't look normal." He asked.

"I've just got the feeling that we're gonna get into more trouble. And besides, Merlik won't be too happy and willing to let us go." She said, Toshiro looking a bit worried now as well.

"In any case, we shouldn't let our guard down. No matter what people say, we never know when someone can come here and start messing up." She said, the three of them nodding.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Exams finally done and no need to delay the ending of this story anymore. And I wrote this a lot longer than I thought, so next chapter might be the ending. Maybe, don't know yet. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, back with more. This might be the last chapter; seeing how I got everything I wanted into the last chapter for the little resting day. Anyway, let's not waste more time and get this over with. Thanks for the reviews BloodyRose, quietreaper, Zara Blacknight and collmon16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Claimer: I own the other story**

**Final Chapter: And so, it's goodbye**

* * *

Elizabeth and Drew were panting on the roof of the Soul Society, the sun not even in the sky yet. Both of them were injured and cuts all over the place. Apparently, Merlik had sent a few of his pawns to get rid of the Soul Reapers, or at least attack. But neither her or Drew would let them near the place, forcing themselves to get injured.

"You better get healed up before you help them leave, however you plan on doing that. I'll get the others to make sure no one gets through and interrupts." Drew said, Elizabeth nodding and thanking him as she jumped to Squad 4 to ask Retsu to help her heal up. Drew quickly left afterward and three others quickly followed him until they all went they own directions around the Soul Society.

"Honestly, how reckless can we get? If we had been a bit more prepared, we would've taken care of them easily. But, I guess we weren't expecting them to be that determined to stop us from helping." She mumbled to herself, looking through the window and surprised to see Retsu along with Karina. What the hell? Since when do they get along? Marthera asked, Elizabeth hiding on the side of the window and eavesdropping on them. Sure, she didn't like it, but she was very curious.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Captain Mashio?" She asked, Karina looking rather annoyed.

"What do you think? Both of the Masters are gone and while on of my men were walking around and guarding, they heard swords and they could smell blood from where they were. They didn't leave their post, luckily for them. However, there's no doubt that those two have something to do with it." She said, Retsu looking at her.

"Do you know what they're doing? Or are you just that opposes with finding every wrong thing about Masters?" She asked, Elizabeth smirking slightly. _Well, can't blame the Captain for not trusting me. Seeing how neither of us has actually done something to prove to them we're trustworthy._ She thought, Marthera growling slightly. Elizabeth seemed a bit confused, hearing a loud bang from the other side of the window.

"Who cares what they're doing? They haven't told any Captain or Soul Reaper what they're doing now. So how do we know they're trying to make it so we can never go back and destroy us?" Karina quickly snapped. Elizabeth looked a bit surprised, not expecting her to lose it like that.

"Now you're just talking nonsense. Why would Elizabeth want to destroy her own sister? She doesn't seem like the type that does things like that or show different in people. If she's going to destroy some of us, she'll get all of us. And besides, they've had the whole day to take out a few of us, and they haven't hurt a single one. I don't know why you and Captain Kutoro hate them so much, but they're not our enemies. Now, would you please leave and go back to your own Squad?" Retsu said, smiling so innocently. But the aura around her was the exact opposite.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said, leaving without another word after that. Elizabeth sat there for a bit, just to wrap her head around what Retsu said.

"You're lucky she didn't bother looking around for any Spiritual Pressures while talking to me, or she would've torn your head off." She said, looking over at the window. Elizabeth let out a sigh as the Captain opened the window and let her in. She quickly saw her injuries, looking a bit worried. "What happened?"

"Someone is very determined to make sure the Soul Society stays. Hollows, what you guys called Bounts, Arancars, Espadas, you name it." She said, Retsu showing her to a bed so she could treat her wounds.

"And you tried fighting them off by yourself?"

"No, Drew was with me. He stayed behind and got the rest of the gang to hold them off until I've sent you guys back so we can get rid of them for good." She explained, Retsu healing her wounds.

"I see, so that's what you were doing. Well, I better make sure you're not showing any of these wounds by the morning or Captain Skysilver will be worried." She said the same smile she wore before. Elizabeth nodded and she sat quietly while she was being healed.

* * *

Drew, Elliot and Metal were fighting with their backs turned to each other, trying to hold off the attackers for as long as possible. Seeing how they were after the Soul Society, they most likely had to keep this up for some time.

"Damn, when exactly is Elizabeth going to send this place back to where it belongs?" Elliot asked, Drew cutting down a few Hollows in front of him.

"As soon as the sun is completely visible in the sky. The earlier, the better. Luckily for us, since its summer around these parts, it'll be soon." He told him, Metal creating huge pillars of metal as Elliot every single one of them and electrified a good number of enemies.

"Then let's not let our guard down until the end. We need to get rid of as many small fires as possible before the big ones join the group. Besides, those Bounts aren't that tough if you get rid of their dolls according to what lady from the Soul Society said." He said, referring to Soi-Fon.

"Then stop talking and focus, both of you." Metal said, punching two Hollows in the mask. Drew nodded and jumped from a few Cero's, knowing that only Menos and higher level Hollows could shot them. Not all of them are small fries I'm afraid. But as soon as the Soul Society goes back, these guys will follow. That is, if Elizabeth's plan works. Do you think the Goddess of all Spirits will really help? Darkterra asked, Drew smirking mentally. _Yeah, after all, she did save this world from being turned into living hell for all of us. So, I'm sure everything will be fine._ Drew said, hearing swords clanging on the other side.

"Seems like they've also got their hands full." He whispered to himself, seeing smoke. On the other side, Sharna, Mariallie, Reaper and Marel were fighting as well.

"Damn, these things are annoying as hell. How long are they gonna keep persisting?" Mariallie complained, Sharna thinking the same thing. Marel tried to keep his normal, calm look, but it was hard for him as well. Reaper was able to send some of them to Hell, but some of them were too strong for that and he had to weaken them a bit before even attempting.

"I have to admit, this is getting rather annoying. Why don't we just get out Spirits out here to help?" Marel asked, letting his guard down. Sharna jumped behind him and cut through a Hollow.

"Because once the Soul Society goes back, that ability won't be usable anymore. We could do it because the Zanpakuto could. Once they leave, the Spirits won't be able to do that anymore." She explained, also scolding him for letting his guard down. Marel was actually sulcking a bit; making Mariallie hit him in the head as all four of them got back to their fighting. Reaper thought he heard something explode, seeing Sharna with a few bombs and killing a big amount of Hollows.

"If we keep this up, the bigger once will show themselves again and we can weaken their advances when they do appear." He said, a big, red orb of energy being shot right at them. They all jumped, some of the Hollows dying because of the blast.

"So, you want a shot at us? You'll soon see that you'd rather fight these weaklings instead of us." A voice said, Reaper looking up and seeing blue hair and a man with a mask covering the right side of his jaw.

"You must be one of the Espadas Elizabeth mentioned. However, that is not useful information since you're going to be destroyed anyway." He said, Grimmjow smirking.

"You think you can destroy me? You've got some guts, I'll give you that. But you're also not very bright. I don't care if you think you're the strongest or the smartest, you won't be able to defeat me with just talk alone." He said, jumping at them, Reaper running towards him.

"Seal of Hell." He whispered, hitting Grimmjow right above the hole. He gasped a bit, feeling his powers being restricted. He jumped back, holding where Reaper had hit him.

"What the hell did you do?" He yelled, demanding an answer.

"Seal of Hell, a seal that restricts the abilities the victim can use. In other words, you cannot release your sword and enter what's similar to a Soul Reapers Bankai. That way, it'll be fair since we cannot fuse ourselves with the souls of our Spirits." He explained, Sharna letting out a sigh in relief. _I don't care how strong these guys think we are, we wouldn't have stood a chance against him if he did release his sword. Besides, I'd rather just get this over with fast. _She thought, Reaper jumping back to her.

"What are you-"

"I have to go to where Drew and the others are. The one they're fighting is another Espada, so it would be best if I did the seal on him or her as well. You'll be fine until I come back, won't you?" He told her, Sharna nodding as she moved forward and attacked him. Mariallie followed her lead and Marel stood behind them, taking care of Hollows that tried to interfere. As Reaper left, he could feel the presence of something else, hearing a sword being swung around by a chain. He looked around, seeing something coming towards him, and at an alarming speed. He jumped out of the way, seeing the person controlling the sword.

"Well, aren't you fast on your feet? And here I thought you were only there to look neat. But it seems you can move just fine without having to ruin your perfect appearance." A woman said, the two girls not paying attention as they were having a bit of trouble taking care of Grimmjow.

"And you are, my lady?" He asked, trying to get on her nerve, which kind of worked.

"Someone who's going to rip that tongue of yours out of that mouth. She said, pulling back the sword. "The name is Yoshi." She said, smirking.

Drew was clashing swords with some girl, who called herself Espada nr. 3. Since she was such a high rank, it was no wonder why Drew was having some trouble by himself.

"Heh, you're good. I'll give you that. But you'll have to be better than that if you want to beat me." He said, the girl narrowing her eyes.

"Whoever said this was my full power? I'm a lot stronger than this." She said, pushing him back a bit_. That wasn't what I wanted to hear. If this isn't her full power, I'd hate to see it._ He thought, Darkterra growling. Remember what Elizabeth said? That these Espada could release their swords power by saying it's name, just like Soul Reapers. If she does that, then we're through. He said, Drew sweating a bit. Metal looked over a bit, fighting his own opponent. He noticed someone above Drew, not risking taking the time to see who it was.

"Drew, get down!" he yelled, jumping out of the way of his opponents attack. Drew heeded his warning and ducked, seeing Reaper above him.

"Seal of Hell." He said, hitting the same place where he hit Grimmjow. The girl jumped back quickly, but was still affected by the seal just like Grimmjow.

"What did you do?"

"Making sure you can't overpower them; I don't feel like explaining it again, since I just did so to your little friend." He said, vanishing into thin air.

"No matter, I can take care of you without releasing my sword." She said, very confident.

"We'll see about that, Espada." He said, the girl closing her eyes.

"My name is Tier Harribel." She said, introducing herself. Confident, isn't she? Show her whose boss, Drew! Darkterra said, howling with pride.

"Heh, mine's Drew, and you're about to get your butt kicked." He said, holding his sword in front of him.

Elizabeth looked out to where the fighting was going on, but knew she wouldn't be able to help them and

* * *

put things the way they should be. She sighed, jumping down and saw her sister with the rest of the Captains.

"Whenever you're ready, you can begin. We have told everyone to stay inside of the Soul Society and none of them will leave since it's my order." Yamamoto said, Elizabeth nodding as she went to the outside of the Soul Society. Hopes this works. She should be ready now as well. She thought. Yeah, she's waiting to finally repay the favor she owns you, so let's get this over with before others come here and want a fight. Marthera said, Elizabeth nodding as she held her hands out.

"Goddess of Spirits and Guardian of us all. Please, heed my call and help these Souls to get back to where they belong. Do not let them stay in this place, not anyone who has to do with them." She said, closing her eyes as a huge, bright circle started circling the entire area. She could also feel some near where all the fighting was going on. The circle was soon complete, as the dragon who rules everything appeared and only she could see her.

"Young Master of the Fire Guardian. It's finally time for me to help you after you saved my world. However, since the others are spread all over the place, this could take some time. The Soul Society will be the last to go so you know when everything is done." She said, Elizabeth looking at her and nodding. She closed her eyes again and focused, hearing the earth shake and the yelling and commotion from inside of the Soul Society was showing she wasn't imagination things.

"What the hell is all that shaking? What's going on?" a lot of them asked, all of them actually still following his orders. The Captains had their Lieutenants beside them now, who were having some trouble keeping their balance.

"You sure she's doing something to help us instead of trying to destroy us?" Raph asked, Alice nodding and was helping Shuhei stand firm.

"Yeah, 100% sure. She wouldn't just suddenly want us dead. She's not that kind of person." She said, Momo falling and Rangiku helping her stand while Toshiro was helping Karin, who was relatively scared. Elizabeth felt her energy being drained by every passing second, having trouble to even just keep this up. _This is going to take a lot out of me, but this has to be done now or it'll only get worse and worse. Marthera, you are OK, aren't you?_ She thought, the dragon roaring with pride as an answer. _The let's get this done!_ Elizabeth pushed herself even harder.

"Gha!" She spat, feeling her blood going up her throat. Push yourself more and you'll be more than just exhausted. You might even end up in a coma. Marthera said, Elizabeth taking her advice and kept it at where it was at the moment. She could feel the power disappearing in other areas, making it less and less painful for her. But she knew that the ones fighting were still around. She closed her eyes to block out everything else so she could focus on this. Someone was hiding in the trees and had his weapons ready. He jumped off and almost hit her, but Elliot came running up and knocked him out rather fast.

"You're letting your guard down, but at least you're doing your job." He said, looking at her. "I'll take care of any idiots trying to interfere." He made sure no one interrupted her as she kept trying to send the Soul Society back. While fighting with the five Masters, the Bounts and Espada were surrounded by the same light, unable to move.

"Damn it, she was able to keep it up?" Yoshi said, trying to move but knew it was in vain. The circle soon engulfed them and they vanished, all of them sighing in relief seeing the Hollows turning to dust as well.

"Well, that was the best timing for that. Hope Elizabeth is OK." Drew said, sitting down for a second to regain his breath.

"For now, we can rest until we know she needs help." He said, Drew nodding. Elizabeth kept trying to focus, feeling it was only the Soul Society left. Just as she was going to send it back, she could feel Merlik nearby and knew he would interfere. She wouldn't let this stop her, though. She pushed herself way past her limits and was able to get it back in one piece before he appeared. Collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, Elliot was knocked out and Merlik moved towards her.

"Well, well, seems like you were able to do it after all. Though, at a high price. You might not even be able to get up in a month." He said, picking her up. "And I'll be sure to take really good care of you." He smirked and vanished. The Goddess looked down, sighing.

"This fight is now hers. The Soul Reapers and other Masters cannot interfere. This is the end of their roles for the moment." She said, going back to the Spirit Realm.

Karin slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding from the trip. She looked around, seeing Toshiro over her and protected her from a few rocks falling. She moved a bit, pushing away the rock on his back and helped him stand up.

"Well, that could've been more comfortable." She said, Toshiro nodding as he rubbed his head.

"We're still in one piece, that's what's most important at the moment." He said, Ichigo arriving. He looked around, seeing everyone recovering from the little trip.

"You all alright?" he asked, Toshiro nodding.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't have minded a nicer farewell trip." He said, Karin laughing. The other Captains and Lieutenants got up and looked around, the Soul Reapers around in the Sereitei looking fine as well. _Well we're back home._ Karin thought, FlameWolf nodding. Yeah, and this time, it really is the end. After this, there won't be anymore interferences from that world. She said, Karin sighing in relief.

* * *

**OK, that's the end of this story. It was actually a chapter shorter than I thought. Oh well, it's done now and that's what matters. Thanks a lot to everyone who read this story and I'll see ya in another story!**


End file.
